Chances, Challenges and Taking Risks
by strent23
Summary: You are about to see Lee in a way that you have never seen him before. What happens once Joe disappears and Amanda starts acting like Lee has never seen her behave before? An ex-husband, wedding plans, old nemesis, dealing with the boys; but Philip and Jamie are the easy part compared to all the other drama on the scene. What is poor Scarecrow going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Joe got out of the cab several blocks from his hotel; his mind still in a daze; after the events of the evening. He thought that a walk would help to clear his mind. _Damn, what a blow to his ego!_ Joe thought as he moved slowly along the streets. He just couldn't believe it; Stetson had actually proposed to Amanda and to make matters even worse, she had said yes! _You were such a fool! What did you think, that no one, in their right mind; wouldn't want Amanda? That no one else would want her? Well, that was that! Now, he was resigned to staying here; he'd quit his job and accepted a new one!_ _It would give you a chance to get to know your boys now! Selfish, you hadn't thought about them, not really like that until now!_

Joe was just about to the hotel as he crossed an alley, when suddenly he felt a blow to the back of his head.

"I think I hear someone coming!" Joe vaguely heard a raspy voice say just as he fell to the ground, before passing out.

/

"Lee, I'm worried about him!" Amanda whispered to Lee as they remained outside.

"Yes, I know you are, as only you could be," he said with a smile. "But truth of the matter is, I'm a little concerned for him myself."

Amanda arched an eyebrow.

"After all, he was once married to you and if he worked things up in his mind to think that there was some hope for him to have you back; and now that dream is dashed, well—" Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I'd be upset, for sure, if it was me!"

"Maybe, the boys can call him when we get back!" Amanda said.

"That's probably a good idea," Lee agreed. "Now, what's taking your mom and the boys so long?"

"I don't know, let's go see!"

Lee and Amanda walked back into the house, arms looped around one another.

/

"You idiot! I said to hit him on the back of his neck, not his head, you imbecile!" Spencer said to Cress as they perused the unconscious man laid out on the bed; his hands tied behind his back.

"I'm sorry; I panicked when I heard footsteps."

"It was only me. I told you I would be pulling up with the car."

"Well, what should we do? Mr. Sombini isn't going to be too happy about this."

"You better hope he wakes up and soon, or you are going to be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Yeah!"

"How about you call that nurse friend of yours?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know…her name…there's more than one?"

"Ugh yeah! You know I have a thing for nurses. All Florence Nightingale and shit!"

"Linda, Lynn, or something…I don't care which one you call, get one of them on the phone now!"

"Yeah right!" Cress jumped up from the sound of his cousin's booming voice. "I'm on it!" He said and headed out of the room to use a pay phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys are really going to love this place!" Lee said, as the five of them sat down at the tiny Sicilian pizza place. "The sauce and style of the pizza is absolutely amazing!"

Lee and Amanda were seated next to each other, Dotty to Amanda's left and the boys across from herself and Lee.

"I'm sure we'll love it!" Dotty said and looked over to Philip and Jamie who were uncharacteristically quiet.

"Is something the matter?" Amanda asked, also noticing how quiet the boys were. "You two have been pretty quiet since your father left."  
"Well, we want to ask you something, but we don't know if we should ask you here or wait til we get back to the house," Philip said softly.

"Oh?" Amanda questioned. "To ask me or Lee?"

"Both of you!" Came the answer in unison.

"Does it have to do with our jobs?" Amanda asked.

"Hmm hmm," Philip said.

"Well, Lee and I were going to talk to you about that when we got home."

"Would that be okay? It would be more private then,"

Lee put in.

Both boys nodded yes.

"Anything else bothering the two of you?" Amanda asked.

"Well why was dad so upset?" Jamie asked.

"Did Dad really think that Mom was going to actually take him back?" Philip asked.

"Ugh, I don't know, I guess he did," Amanda looked at Lee a flash of red clouding over her face. "I think your father just was well, kind of lonely and started to miss being back home and that although he thought that he could just pick things back up, he hadn't figured on there being someone else in the picture."

"Really?" Jamie asked. "Well, even we could see that it was too late for Dad. Maybe after you first got divorced…"

"Or when you were dating Dean," Philip chimed in.

"Oh, that's an interesting statement," Lee said, not realizing at first that he'd said it out loud.

"Not that it is an issue, but wouldn't you boys have wanted me to get back with your dad?" Amanda asked, ignoring Lee's statement, for the time being anyway.

"Yes," Jamie said slowly, "at first, we would have but…."

"Look how long it took him to come to that decision…you've moved on. We still love our Dad but we also love Lee," Philip finished for Jamie.

Amanda reached out and touched both of their hands after she turned and smiled up at Lee for a moment.

"That's nice, but can we order now? I'm starved." Dotty said with a smile on her face.

Lee motioned for their waiter to come to the table and placed their order. When that was done, Amanda asked Philip: "You guys didn't like Dean, not that it matters at this point. You never told me that you didn't like him."

"It wasn't that we didn't like him…." Philip began. "He was alright but…"

"Clearly not your type!" Jamie finished, causing Lee to cough up the few sips of water he'd swallowed.

To which Amanda just let the topic drop or they may be there all night talking about her ex-boyfriend. She had enough worries with dealings with her ex-husband to think about her ex-boyfriend Dean to boot.

/

"He appears to be fine?" Spencer asked.

"Yes according to what Lynn told me…to look for." Cress said. "Now, are you satisfied?" Cress asked.

"No, not yet," Spencer spat out. "I won't be satisfied until we have what we came for."

"Well, what do we do with him now?"

"We wait to hear from Mr. Sombini."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know. You know how he is…..in the meantime, we just need to keep Mr. Joseph King here comfortable," Spencer said as he turned to where Joe was now sitting in a chair, mouth lightly bonded, hands tied behind his back.

/

As Lee predicted, the food was delicious. The sauce was served on the top of your toppings, instead of the traditional way with the toppings on top of the sauce; the sauce spicier than what they were used to and the crust was also different, was a little more thick, but was to die for.

Lee and Amanda made sure the boys were settled in bed. Dotty went to her room with a glass of milk and the two of them settled on the couch with a cup of decaffeinated coffee before Lee was headed to his apartment for the night.

"I bet you really enjoyed yourself tonight when the boys mentioned that bit about thinking Dean wasn't my type," Amanda was saying to Lee as they sat down on the sofa.

"I can't say that it didn't tickle me a little, no!"

"Well, glad to help keeping you smiling; anything to help those dimples that I love so much, to come out."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so glad that our talk with your mother and the boys went so well," Lee said as he and Amanda relaxed against the couch, enjoying their coffee and conversation.

"Me too," Amanda agreed.

"They actually asked some pretty good questions," Lee said.

"Well of course Jamie was the one with all the practical questions," Amanda said.

"Yeah, I think Philip was more interested in what he perceived as being cool stuff, like catching the bad guys."

"Yeah, for sure!" Amanda laughed. "And Mother, she really grilled us good!"

"Well, it wasn't that bad!" Lee corrected. "She'd already grilled me pretty good when I took her to lunch."

"But you didn't tell her much," Amanda declared as more of a statement than a question.

"No, not really, but she certainly tried. I mean, she could give the toughest terrorist a run for his money any day—maybe we can use her the next time we need to interrogate someone."

"I wouldn't say that too loud; she just might take you up on it," Amanda whispered.

Lee suppressed a laugh, as he took another sip from his cup.

"Mom!" Lee!" Philip and Jamie called from the top of the stairs.

Amanda sat up and answered. "Yeah fellas?"

"Can we come and talk to you and Lee?" Philip asked.

"Sure!" Amanda said and watched as Lee nodded his head in agreement. The boys then walked down the stairs and into the room.

"We really can't tell anyone…about your jobs?" Philip asked.

"No!" Amanda and Lee answered simultaneously.

Jamie nudged Philip as he said, "That's not what we came to ask."

"Yeah right, we wanted to know if your jobs are dangerous, we mean could you get hurt or something?" Philip amended.

"Well, it's like this, boys…we could get hurt but it's just like any other job or any other day for that matter," Amanda started and looked at Lee for help.

"What your mother means to say is that any one of us could easily be hurt."

"How?" Jamie asked.

"Like when you get up in the morning; you could easily stub your toe as you get out of bed," Lee continued.

"Or you slip on the way to the bus," Amanda added.

"So, although our jobs are dangerous, we take every precaution to try to stay safe, just like you do," Lee said, thoughtfully.

"But is it more dangerous than say a 'regular' job?" Jamie wanted to know.

"What do you consider a 'regular' job?" Amanda asked.

"Being a teacher, bus driver, or something like that." Philip answered.

"Well, again, something could happen in any one of those jobs as well," Lee said.

"But if you two listen to us, and not tell anyone and keep us informed of where you are, just like you always do, you will be safe. Just like we will, by telling you what we have going on."

"And why didn't you tell us before now?" Philip asked.

"Just like we told you and your grandmother earlier," said Amanda. "It was because, at first, Lee didn't really know that I was going to be part of the Agency."

Lee went on to say, "Yeah, it just started out as a one-time thing, an emergency. And then later, we weren't sure how we could explain it, because we waited so long."

"And then before we could tell you, your dad said it."

"We really do hope that you can forgive us," said Lee thinking about how earlier he and Amanda had apologized to them and to Dotty.

Philip and Jamie looked at one another and nodded. "Mom, Lee," Philip said. "Of course we forgive you."

"Okay, good." Amanda said. "Now, unless there's anything else, it's time for bed."

The boys gave both of them a hug again; then went back upstairs to their room.

"But, please let us know, if you guys come up with any other questions," Lee called behind them.

Once the boys had left, Amanda turned to Lee and said: "Are you sure you want to put that out there to them? They might not stop asking questions."

"Well, I want to make sure that they trust you again and that they _can_ trust me."

"I see," she said and smiled up at Lee as they settled back in against the sofa again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotel somewhere in Washington, D.C. Area**

He stood his tall, six foot plus frame against the wall a few mere feet from where Joe King was still tied up in the hotel room. _Well, now that you have him, what are you going to do with him?_ _And, then there is Mrs. King, her children and the Scarecrow to consider._ He took another drag of the cigarette he had been smoking; moved over to the ashtray, stubbed it out and then walked down the hallway to the elevator. He pressed the button then stood and looked out the window down below. He watched as a young woman in her twenties moved across the parking lot and stood by a young gentleman about her age. Dr. Smythe's thoughts wandered to a day long ago…her hair was bright, bright as the sun. It was her first year of college and Meg Furrows was her name. He'd been assigned to a case that involved her father. By all information given, Mr. James B. Furrows appeared to be guilty, guilty of working with Soviet operatives, but at the time…

"You going down?" A man's voice interrupted Dr. Smythe's thoughts.

"Yes!"

Dr. Smythe stepped into the elevator and pressed the third floor.

 **King Residence**

"You sure you won't stay?" Amanda asked Lee when he sat up to go.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You could sleep on the couch," Amanda said as she wrapped her arms around Lee's waist.

"Yes, I could but I think it would be better if I went home, at least this time," Lee said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I don't want the boys to get the wrong impression about me and our relationship even though we are engaged."

Amanda smiled, then leaned forward, and planted a long lingering kiss on Lee's cheek.

"What was that for?" Lee asked as he placed his hand to his warmed cheek.

"That's for never ceasing to amaze me!"

Lee stood, reached out his arms to Amanda and pulled her up from the couch; against him into an embrace.

"I'm doing a pretty good job of amazing myself right now."

"Show off!" Amanda said and elbowed him in the gut.

"Ugh!" Lee let out a moan.

"Seriously, what's happening tomorrow?"

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll spend the day together."

"I could simply meet you at your apartment…" Amanda began.

"No, I'll pick you up. Oh say, about nine? You will have dropped the boys off by then, right?"

"Yes."

"Good," Lee said as they headed towards the front door.

"What shall I wear?"

"Something comfortable and…warm."

"No sexy nightgown?"

"Ugh, no sexy nightgown. Besides it's only a day trip, remember?"

"Ugh huh!" Amanda laughed and moved closer to Lee. "Where are we going so early anyway?"

"This from Ms. Mary Sunshine?" Lee tweaked Amanda on the nose with his finger.

"It's you I'm worried about."

"Hmm hmm! It's a surprise."

"I see!"

"Amanda, I love you!"

"Lee, I love you too!"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A Hotel Room Somewhere in the Washington, DC Area**

Joe crooked his head up from where it had been leaning forward and slumped in the chair, his ears perked up as he attempted to hear the conversation taking place across the room. Although, the voice was low, Joe was fairly sure that he could recognize the faint tenor of a familiar voice. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out where he'd heard the voice or exactly who it was that was speaking. Joe heard footsteps move closer towards him. As the footsteps got closer, Joe was able to make out a little more of the conversation.

"Do you really think this is necessary? How long do you think you can hold him here?" A somewhat familiar voice asked.

"As long as it takes," came the reply.

"You forget my nimble wimble friend, whose friend of a foe we have."

Joe's ears perked up. He sounded familiar, but with the blindfold on, he was more confused and couldn't make out anything, not enough to see who exactly who it was that speaking.

"Matter's not to me…not to my mission, we just need you to-"

"Besides, you've had him here for several hours now," the man's voice cut off the other man who had a heavy Russian accent, "and you haven't gotten anything out of him."

The voices stopped after the last exchange and the footsteps proceeded out of the room and out the door.

 **4247 Maplewood Drive**

Amanda and Dotty sat at the kitchen table with pancakes and coffee in front of them.

"Amanda!"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Have you heard from Joe?"

"No, it's funny; I was just about to ask you the same question. Isn't he supposed to pick the boys up tonight after school?" Dotty asked.

"Actually, he's not supposed to get the boys until tomorrow night. But I thought maybe he would have called the boys this morning, before they went to school or even last night after we'd gotten back. You know, just to smooth things over."

"Amanda! This is Joe, Joe King we're talking about, right?"

"Yes, Mother!" Amanda stated, rolling her eyes.

"Well Amanda, he probably won't call, in fact I wouldn't even be surprised if he didn't show up at all tomorrow." Dotty put her hands up in the air. "You didn't hear him on the phone the other night. He was ranting and raving about you being on a train wearing a sexy dress, like just what in the world did he think you would be wearing? Like you couldn't wear a sexy dress…I mean come on."

"No, I didn't hear the conversation but I hope that you are wrong. I hope he shows up, for the boys' sake." Amanda finished off her cup of coffee and the pancakes.

"Oh, Amanda?"

"Yes Mother?"

"We really do need to get started on your wedding plans. I already have a guest list in mind, I wrote it up yesterday. So far, I have about three hundred names."

"Three hundred names? Mother, we don't even know three hundred people."

"That's what I came up with," Dotty said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Lee and I have only talked about the wedding a little, but we were thinking of a small affair. Oh, let's say, about thirty people."

"Thirty people! Amanda Jean King, you have to be kidding. I mean, you wait how long, since your divorce to remarry and you only plan on inviting thirty people to the wedding?"

"Yes, Mother, that is what we want!"

"Thirty people?"

"Yes, Mother, give or take a few."

"What about two hundred? "

"Mother, we can talk about it later! But Lee and I were thinking a small wedding when we talked about it this weekend." Amanda stood. "In the meantime, remember that Lee and I have the day off and he plans on taking me somewhere, but—" Amanda stopped as she noticed that Dotty was looking at her as though she had a secret that she was keeping.

Amanda opened her mouth to ask her mother what she knew, but she stopped in mid-sentence as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Lee now."

Amanda opened the door and Lee walked in and greeted both women, Amanda with a kiss on the cheek and Dotty with a warm hello.

"Lee, just let me grab my bag and jacket," Amanda said as she headed to the closet.

"What time did you say you two would be back?" Dotty asked looking pointedly at Lee. Lee shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, say about six o'clock. We'll be back in time to have dinner with you and the boys. And remember, no need for you to cook. I've got that all covered."

"I remember, Lee darling!"

"You do?" Amanda asked as Lee grabbed hold of her arm and ushered her towards the door.

"Yes, I do!"

Dotty laughed as she watched the two of them leave the house and head towards Lee's car.


	6. Chapter 6

**4247 Maplewood Drive**

Lee had given Dotty some details about his plans for the day. Lee promised her that there wouldn't be any more secrets and well, he'd wanted her to know where he and Amanda were going. Just in case there were some problems at the house or with the boys and Dotty needed to get in touch with them.

Dotty still wasn't sure that she was completely comfortable with what she'd learned about Lee and Amanda's jobs, but at least now things were out in the open. And, that was a start. She hated the lies and the deceit. At least now though, even if she didn't understand everything, she was comfortable knowing the truth. The rest would work itself out in all due time. Besides, Lee Stetson, in her opinion was the next best thing since the creation of a _slice of bread_. How could she not forgive him? And Amanda was her daughter and she'd loved her unconditionally since the day she was born.

Well, the boys were at school and Lee and Amanda would be gone for most of the day. She realized she'd have the whole day to herself. "Hmm, perhaps I should go out and get something special for Amanda and Lee." Dotty said out loud, placing her fingers up to her chin as she gave the thought some serious consideration.

Dotty grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Since Lee drove his car, Dotty could take Amanda's car and run a few errands. She'd even get back in plenty of time to watch her favorite soap opera before the boys came home from school.

 **Lee's Car**

"So, Lee, you and I need to talk about our wedding plans..." Amanda began as Lee maneuvered his car along the road.

"We already talked about them a little bit, we know how many guests we want. We could have it at your house, that would be okay with me and I'm sure your mother would just love that."

"Well, that's what we need to talk about, my mother. The backyard would be lovely except for the fact that she wants to invite three hundred people," Amanda said casually.

"How many people did you say?" Lee questioned with a laugh but stopped as Amanda's silence conveyed the truth of her statement. "Do we even know three hundred people?"

"My mother will find three hundred people, if it means she finally gets me married again."

"Well thanks, and here I thought your mother truly cared for me. The way you are talking, sounds like she'd be just as happy if you married anyone."

"Oh, she loves you alright, but remember she was ready to wed me off to Dean not so long ago," Amanda reminded Lee.

"Yeah! I remember," Lee paused for a moment as he continued along the road. "Amanda, I thought we said a simple wedding."

"That's what we said—about thirty people-maybe forty, if you count the wedding party which includes Billy and Francine." Amanda said with a laugh, "and a few people from the Agency."

"I say we hold to that; just a small, simple affair. But, do we have to invite Joe to the wedding?"

"Lee!"

"He blew it last night when he pushed you down."

"It was an accident." Amanda said.

"I know but still…" Lee replied.

"He is still the boys' father and it won't look right."

"Hmm hmm."

Amanda reached out and gently touched Lee's cheek. "I know it's hard, but that's how things go when you get involved with a divorced mother of two."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Lee grinned showing his gorgeous dimples.

"I'm glad."

"So, that's settled, what about the reception? At the house?"

"Complete with food from our favorite restaurant?" Amanda questioned her voice full of excitement.

"Yep, and then off the next day to Jamaica for our honeymoon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A hotel room, somewhere in downtown Washington, DC**

Joe blinked several times as his eyes focused on the light. The blindfold had finally been removed from his eyes after several hours of being held in this place. The two men that grabbed him had left, leaving behind them, the food they'd attempted to feed him before they left. His hands were still tied, so even if he wanted the food, he wouldn't be able to eat it.

Joe glanced around the room, trying to make out any information that may help him to decipher just exactly where it was that he was being held captive. First, Joe took note of what he could see in the room; a window, a bed, a chair, a door, and one lamp on the night stand. He then took in what he didn't see; no phone, although an outlet, no books, nothing sharp, and no clock. The plate his food was on was paper and the utensils were plastic. There was little to nothing he could do with any of the stuff he listed off, even if he could even manage to get his hands free. He was pretty sure one of them had to be outside the door or nearby. Otherwise, there was no way they would be foolish enough to leave him there in a hotel room by himself. But, if he could free his hands, once they came in, perhaps he would be able to overpower them and become free.

 **Lee's Car**

"Lee Stetson, where are you taking me?" Amanda asked, although, by this time, she was pretty sure she knew where they were going.

Lee didn't say anything as he headed down the highway. Then two miles later, he turned off an exit and a made a turn. As they drove a few miles further, the highway turned into greenery and dirt roads. They drove down about four more miles until they reached a log cabin nested between several trees. The place was pretty well hidden. If you didn't know it was there, you were very likely to drive right past it.

"What you think?" Lee asked as he parked his car.

Alone with you, out where there are no telephones, no people, what else could I be, but happy?" Amanda quipped back.

 **Pub somewhere on the outskirts of the woods near Amanda and Lee**

"Okay, now remember, Stetson is a trained operative. Make sure that he doesn't see you. I need you to keep an eye on both of them and keep them safe. Kapeesh?" Dr. Smythe stood beside the small table where two men were sitting.

"And, watch Mrs. King, she is pretty damn sharp herself. And, no matter what, you make sure they're safe!"

"Yes, boss!" The smaller of the two men, Riley said.

"You forget, we aren't amateurs ourselves," the taller gentleman, Parker said.

"But, you aren't the Scarecrow or Mrs. King. They are two of the Agency's best operatives, although I wouldn't tell either of them this myself. You understand. I have a reputation to think of."

The two men glanced at each other quickly but then turned back to Dr. Smythe before he could see their exchange.

"Well, that's it for now," Dr. Smythe gave them a quick glare then turned and walked away.

 **Log Cabin in the Woods**

Lee removed the back pack and the small bag he'd hidden in his car and carried them into the cabin.

"This is nice and quaint," Amanda said as they stepped into the cabin.

They walked into the small, yet cozy cabin. Amanda looked around and saw a fire place, a small stove and refrigerator along with comfortable furnishings; a leather couch and chair, wood coffee table and a small table and chair set in the corner of the room. There was a bedroom off to the left. She assumed the bathroom was in the bedroom.

"I think so," Lee responded.

"It is isn't it?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"I've never been here before. Billy hooked us up with this, as another way to say thank you for our help with Dr. Smythe."

"Oh, I see." Amanda said.

"I'm serious Amanda!"

"Lee, I know," she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Amanda, stop teasing me. I wouldn't take you somewhere that I'd been with someone else."

"I know."

"I want everything with you to be special."

"It has been so far," she reached up and ran her hands up his chest until her arms were snaked around his neck. "I was only teasing you."

"It's just that my past—sometimes make me self-conscious."

"I will stop teasing you about it. Your past, like mine, with Saarinen and with Joe, should be just that—my past."

Lee pulled her forward. "I love you," Lee said as his lips descended upon Amanda's.

"And, I love you!" Amanda replied against Lee's lips.

"Shall we look around and then head out for a hike?" Lee asked as the kiss ended.

"Sure."

"Billy gave me the directions."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Hotel Room, Somewhere in Downtown Washington, DC**

After several minutes of attempting to work on the ropes, Joe sighed and stopped and leaned his full weight back against the chair. _My God,_ Joe thought to himself. _Seriously, how did I wind up in this mess?_ He supposed it started back in college, to when he first met Meg Furrows, the woman he loved before he loved Amanda.

Joe closed his eyes and let his mind take him back to the year that he met and fell in love with Meg. She was a freshman in college, same as he was. She was all fire and he was ice. Where she was courageous and outspoken, Joe was reserved. They were opposites in practically every way, but they got along nicely. They liked some of the same things and enjoyed their time together when they saw one another, which was not very often. Her father, who was from Russia, did not approve, not at first anyway.

Later, he found out that her father was in trouble. The Soviet Union was after him for one thing and the United States was after him for something else, and that somewhere in the middle, he figured there had to be the truth. One night, she came to him and asked for his help. She asked him to do something that would change the direction of both their lives forever.

The lock turning in the door interrupted Joe's thoughts and brought his mind back to the present.

"Well, Mr. King," Spencer said, "we have been given a different set of instructions now."

"What kind of instructions?" Joe asked, hesitantly.

"If you don't tell us what we want to know," Cress began.

"We may have to go after your family."

"Two small boys and an ex-wife," Spencer said.

Joe's eyes widened as a vein in his neck began to throb.

 **Log Cabin in the Woods**

"That was quite a hike," Lee said, as they entered the cabin, taking a few breaths.

"Yes, it was," Amanda replied, taking in a few breaths herself.

"Too many home cooked meals. I'm blaming you and your mother."

"Ah, it wasn't that bad," Amanda said as she plopped onto the couch. Lee followed her action and plopped right beside her.

"I think it was the food afterwards that made the trek back seem so challenging," Amanda offered.

"Hey," Lee said, "it was a good healthy lunch. BLT's and a salad."

"Yeah, and chocolate cake and wine for dessert."

"Well, no one told you to eat two pieces."

"And, no one told you to make it taste so good," Amanda retorted back.

Lee leaned up wrapped his arms around Amanda. "Was it, that good?"

Amanda looked back into Lee's sparkling eyes.

"You know it was. Just like you are—sooo good."

"Ahhh!"

Amanda leaned into Lee and the two of them remained like that for a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Back at the Hotel Room**

The two men left Joe alone once again. This time, they put the blindfold back on and told him that when they came back, that he better give up some information for them or else.

"I'm hungry!" Cress said to his partner.

"You're always hungry," was his partners reply. "Well, let's go, then we can come back and get this over with."

Joe had fervently been wiggling and struggling with the ropes for quite some time, off and on since they'd abducted him the night before. And he felt as though the ropes were loosening, if only a bit, when he heard a sound outside the hotel door. What if it was a maid? It struck Joe, that perhaps if he wiggled around enough, he'd be able to knock the chair over and make enough noise so that whoever it was outside might come in and see if everything was okay.

The thought that they might attempt to harm either Amanda or the kids or both frightened him more than he could imagine. If only he could get out of there, he could go to Lee and perhaps the Agency could help him. Joe began moving his body, desperately attempting to shake the chair up and down, to the side or something-suddenly, a key turned in the lock.

 **The Cabin**

Amanda and Lee were now seated on the couch, jackets and shoes off. Lee's legs were stretched on top of the wood table, Amanda's legs across his lap.

"Oh, so much better!" Lee said, as he took another sip of water.

"Yes! Water can be so refreshing!" Amanda agreed as she took some sips from her cup as well. "Now what, Stetson?"

"I'm ready, you ready?"

"Yes!"

Lee reached over to the end table and grabbed the cards that were laying there.

"You sure you're ready?" Lee asked. "It's high stakes!"

"Yes, I'm sure! Play already!"

During their hike, Lee had told her the plan for the remainder of the day.

 **Flashback**

" _So, what else do you have planned for the day Stetson?" Amanda asked._

" _Well, we're going to find a place to sit_ _and have a picnic."_

" _A picnic?"_

" _Yeah, I have all the things we need, right here in this backpack. Then, we're going to go back and play some cards after we relax a little bit, a few kisses here and there, then some time later we'll head back, and grab some food for the family."_

" _You are quite the romantic."_

" _I am when it comes to you."_

" _Well, I have a surprise for you," Amanda said._

" _Oh, what is it?"_

" _It's somewhere on my person, you'll have to find it."_

 _Lee cocked an eyebrow. She was dressed in tight jeans and a_ _jacket. He didn't know what kind of shirt she had on under her jacket, but just the thought that the present for him was somewhere under her clothing caused him to become hot around the collar._

" _Oh, yeah? Shall I search now?"_

" _Ah, nah, you'll just have to wait and see. Maybe we can play cards for it—for your gift."_

" _You're on. For every game I win, you have to take off a piece of clothing."_

" _And every game I win, I get to touch you."_

" _Not take off my clothes?"_

" _Nah, too few pieces, touching you will be more fun!" Amanda giggled._

" _Oh, yeah?"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _And, I get to pick where."_

" _Oh!"_

 **End of Flashback**

 **Back to the present at the cabin**

Lee held his cards in his hands and looked at every card before he put down his card.

Amanda looked at her cards for a minute, and then played her next card.

They went this way for a few more turns until it was Amanda's turn. "Gin!" she said and laid down her cards.

"Ugh Amanda!" Lee groaned but laughed in spite of himself. "Okay, what am I taking off?"

"No, no, no!"

"Oh! That's right, you said touches."

Amanda leaned forward and traced her finger along Lee's cheekbone and down his chin. Just as he was about to inhale a breath, she stopped and leaned back to her side of the couch. "Your turn to deal Stetson!"

"What? Okay." _If that little bit of a touch affected him, what in the world was he going to do if he didn't win any hands? Hell, he wasn't sure he'd be able to concentrate at all after that._

"Lee, are you still with me?"

"I am!"

 **Hotel Room**

Spencer and Cress stood stark still at the door of the hotel room with astonished looks upon their faces.

"What the—" Spencer began. The door was open, a maid was sprawled out face down on the dirty carpet. The remainder of the floor was covered in broken glass presumably from the turned over lamp, and the chair was toppled down on the floor, as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hotel Room**

"What happened?" Cress asked first, finally finding his voice.

"Who are you asking, I was with you?" Spencer replied.

"You think she's dead?" Cress asked.

"Well, we better look and see and find out quick! We're supposed to have some information for Mr. Sombini or be prepared to reach out and grab Mrs. King and her boys…and without King, well, I don't think we are going to be able to do anything."

"Yeah!"

"Well, go ahead."

"Why me?"

"You're the one with the nurses as girlfriends."

"That doesn't make me an expert," Cress shot back.

"Well, I'm the oldest! I outrank you then."

"Ah, hell!" Cress said, as he moved over slowly towards the woman on the floor and looked down at the limp body. Blood was on her neck and uniform, but her back was moving up and down.

"Okay, that must be a good sign," Cress said hopefully.

Spencer walked over, and just then, the woman grunted and moved her head slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I was about to go and clean one of the rooms and as I walked up to your room, this is your room isn't it?"

"Ugh, no, yeah, well…" Cress began babbling.

"Well, it is our room, but we don't know what caused this mess," Spencer said motioning with his hands.

"Well, as I was saying," the young woman of about twenty-five, said as she sat up with Cress' help. The hand printed name badge indicated that her name was Sheila. "As I got off the elevator and started down the hall to clean another room, I heard a noise outside of your room. I walked over and heard a big commotion, grunting and the scraping of furniture across the floor. I called out and the next thing I heard was a loud thud. I opened the door to find someone on the ground; he was just coming loose from the ropes. Next thing I know, I was being hit over the head with the lamp."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cress asked.

"I'll be fine. What I want to know is why he was in here and why he was trying to get free?"

The two men shrugged.

"You know I'm supposed to report this."

"Well, what if we help you out for your trouble? For any inconvenience you might have suffered," Spencer finished.

"So, what happened next?" Cress asked.

"I don't know." Sheila shrugged her shoulders.

The two men looked at one another. She was a small and frail looking thing. She could be lying, but then she could be telling the truth.

They nodded in agreement as Spencer reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills. "We do need you to do us another little favor," Spencer said.

"Yes?"

"Besides keeping this quiet, we need you to clean this mess up for us and make it look like nothing happened."

"I got it!"

"Here, this is to take care of your injury," Spencer said placing several more bills in Sheila's hands. "Go get cleaned up and then come back, say in twenty minutes and fix this room for us."

"Sure." Sheila said, placing the bills in the pockets of her uniform as she left the room.

"Now what?" Cress asked.

"We start looking for Joe King before…"

"Someone finds out what happened here," Cress said.

"Actually, I got a better idea," Spencer said suddenly, as he snatched the hotel door back open. "Hmm, Ms., ugh, Sheila, I have another idea instead…"

Sheila walked back inside the hotel room and listened very carefully as Spencer told her what it was he needed her to do.

"Okay, if that is what you want." Sheila said as she picked up the lamp and held it up over her head as the two fell down to the ground.

 **Cabin**

"Am I ever going to learn?" Lee asked softly, as he attempted to recover from the last touch Amanda gave him while he tried to play his next hand. This was her third touch. This time, she'd simply ran her fingers across his eyebrows and the time before that, she'd gently glided her fingers across his forehead. And, each touch seemed to cause him to lose his concentration just a little bit more.

"Are you ever going to learn what?" Amanda asked, her eyes sparkling innocently, as she sat back against the couch almost fully dressed. The only article of clothing she'd taken off so far were her socks and he was nowhere near the place where his present was hidden and it was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. She'd gotten up once and went to the bathroom, so that she could make an adjustment or two.

"Maybe I should've had you take your clothes off, Stetson!" _But it is so much fun watching his reactions from her touches. She almost felt sorry for him._

Lee didn't respond to her comment, he just kept his eyes on his cards. Finally, he laid down a card. Then Amanda laid down a card. This continued, until Lee finally laid down his hand and shouted, "Gin!"

"Okay, Lee, what piece?" Amanda asked as she sat up.

"Your sweater," Lee answered.

Amanda stood up slowly and pulled the sweater over her head.

"What? Aww, that's not fair." Lee said with a grunt when beneath her sweater he saw a white tee shirt.

 _Good thing they came up there early, at_ _the rate they were going, it would be a while before they made it to the part Lee wanted to get to. Maybe he could speed things up a little? Hell, why was he even trying to win so bad?_

What Lee didn't know, was that Amanda was having some similar thoughts herself.

"It's hot in here. Are you hot?" Amanda asked.

"Well, hmm, now that you mention it." Lee responded back, as he tugged the collar of his sweater.

To Lee's surprise, Amanda pulled off her t-shirt, and revealed a pink camisole. It definitely left very little to the imagination, which caused Lee to release a groan deep down in his throat.

"Something wrong, Stetson?"

"Oh, nothing! Your turn to deal, I think…" Lee's voice trailed off as he attempted to shove the cards over to Amanda, his eyes focused on the top part of her waist.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **The Cabin**

"Amanda, that is a nice well ugh, top," he sputtered, now diverting his eyes away as she leaned over and grabbed the cards.

"It's a camisole, Stetson!"

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Lee asked with a huge mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure you knew that already," Amanda said. She leaned over Lee and it was all he could do not to take and pull Amanda into his arms right then.

"Well, it's cute." _And, distracting as hell!_

"I dealt all your cards, play already."

"Oh…yeah," Lee replied distractedly.

 **Dr. Smythe in his car**

Dr. Smythe sat in the back of the tinted car, dialed a few numbers on the portable phone, waited for someone to pick up and then spoke directly into the phone. "There has been a change of plan. I need you to leave Stetson and the King woman and meet me pronto!" There was a pause. "Yes, that's right! You know where." He hung up the phone and spoke to the driver, "Let's head out." As the car pulled off, Dr. Smythes' mind wandered off. In his thirty plus years of being a part of the Agency, he never questioned a decision he made. Especially, one in which he was the one who initiated the event, but today, he was wondering about his decision to grab Joe King. _"Well, the deed was done now!"_ He sat back, but remained alert as they drove from the underground parking lot and prepared himself for the very long ride out of the city. Mrs. King and the Scarecrow could take care of themselves. For now his priority was finding Meg Furrows, and in the process, protect the rest of the King clan.

 **The cabin**

This time, when Amanda won, she very slowly sat up, leaned in towards Lee and tugged at the edge of Lee's sweater. She ran her hand along the collar's edge then downwards beneath his sweater. She released a groan, then pulled back and whispered in Lee's ear. "I know I said you didn't have to take anything off, but this is kind of in the way." Before Lee could respond, Amanda pulled the sweater up and over Lee's head. "That's much much better."

"Amanda, what are you trying to do to me?" Lee growled as Amanda's fingers caressed his chest and then rubbed gently against one nipple, then the other.

"Lee, I think you know exactly what it is that _I'm doing to you_!"

"Yes, I do!" Lee replied, his eyes full of passion, as he laid back, wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and pulled her towards him.

"What are you doing?" Amanda beamed.

"I think you know _exactly what I'm doing_ , Amanda King!"

"Yes, I do!" Amanda replied as Lee's mouth claimed hers, as his fingers reached under Amanda's camisole.

"Oh my gosh Amanda!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **The Cabin**

Parts of this chapter is rated NC-17. If you are under 18 or are uncomfortable go to next chapter.

"I guess the game is over," Amanda said with a smile between kisses.

"No, it's only just begun," Lee said, as he pulled Amanda even closer against his chest. His body relished in the feel of the silk against his bare skin while her thigh brushed against his. Suddenly, he felt something hard and unfamiliar against his thigh. "Amanda, what is that?"

"What is what?" Amanda asked, eyes shining bright with innocence.

"That?" His hand reached down and touched her inner thigh.

"Oh, that's your surprise!" Amanda cooed as she blew a gentle breath onto his ear. That immediately sent a shiver down Lee's body and he felt completely electrified.

"Do you want to see it?" Amanda asked.

All Lee could do was nod his head, as Amanda slowly rose up and very leisurely took off her jeans, to reveal a pair of beautiful silk pink undies and a gold watch dangling at her side.

Lee watched as she stood there, his desire growing for her by the minute. As he observed her standing there, he realized that he desired her in so many ways, not just a physical attraction, but mentally as well. He wanted her in ways that surpassed understanding and comprehension. He admired her more than anyone he knew. The fact that they'd grown so close, even though he'd been very reluctant in their being partnered together, he was truly in awe of everything she was. Not just as his lover, but as his friend and partner. And here she stood in all her beauty and splendor, someone that had been there for him time and time again, with a gift for him when it was he that should be giving her a gift.

"You didn't have to-" Lee began.

"But I wanted to," Amanda stated as she moved closer and sat on Lee's lap.

Lee reached out, ran his fingers down her thigh and back up again, grazing the inside of her thigh as he touched the watch. He hooked his fingers in her undies and pulled them down off her legs, very gently placing both on the table. "Very nice! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Amanda returned saucily.

She'd never in her entire life experienced this kind of love and passion for anyone, not even for Joe. She'd loved Joe, had been in love with him even, otherwise she wouldn't have married him or had children with him. Her relationship was so different than what she had with Lee. Something about Lee captured her from the beginning, even in his gruffest of moments, there'd been a fire beneath him that tugged at her heart and stirred a fire in her soul. And now, that fire was burning ablaze as his hands were working their way along her body.

Lee leaned over Amanda and covered her mouth with his, fingers inching their way upwards. Amanda arched her back against Lee's shoulder as Lee's nimble fingers caressed Amanda's most sacred place, causing Amanda to whimper. Lee's other hand reached under her camisole and touched one nipple, then the other, causing Amanda to moan out Lee's name over and over again as desire coursed its way through her body until she was beside herself. Her eyes closed and her breathing became ragged as one spasm after another hit her body like waves splashing against rocks on a seashore. As her body quieted and stilled, Lee's fingers lightly touched her skin until her breathing was normal once again.

Lee broke the kiss, long enough to lift her up in his arms and carry her into the bedroom and gently place her upon the bed. He then stood and undid his jeans as Amanda watched in awe with passion filled eyes. He moved over to the bed, reached down and pulled the camisole off Amanda's body, just before he covered her body with his body as his lips reclaimed her mouth. Amanda's hands reached up and around Lee's back, moving downward to grab Amanda's favorite part of Lee's anatomy, his buttocks.

Lee then entered Amanda and their bodies moved together as one. "Oh! Amanda!" Lee cried out, as their mutual heat and passion fused together as one. Lee held on tight, as Amanda's body shuddered as her second release came, with Lee releasing simultaneously. They lay together wrapped in one another's arms, as sweat glistened on their bodies. Lee's fingers brushed along Amanda's arms and back as her breathing came back to normal and her body stilled. Lee slowly pulled from inside Amanda, as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her and cradled her in his arms.

"What time did I say we'd be back again?" Lee asked with a groan.

"Ugh, six o'clock my love!" Amanda murmured her reply.

Lee looked over at the clock. "Well, we have a few more hours yet before we have to leave."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **The Hotel Room, Washington DC**

"What the…" Sombini asked as he stood at the door of the hotel room that was wide open. He stood back and listened as he surveyed the room, before he cautiously stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind him. Spencer and Cress were sprawled out on the floor, one next to each other, face down. He noticed the shattered lamp pieces as well as blood spewed along the back of Spencer's neck. First, he checked Spencer's pulse then Cress', seeing that they were both breathing he nudged Spencer not so gently with his shoe. "Get up!" He shouted, his foot moving against Spencer's stomach with small jabbing motions.

"What the…?" Spencer questioned, eyes flying open, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, his stomach with the other, as he struggled to sit up. Seeing that he was awake, Sombini moved over to Cress and used the same method to wake him up.

"What happened?" Cress asked.

The two men pulled themselves together and stood up.

Sombini stood with arms crossed over his chest and questioned, "That's what I want to know—what the hell happened? I leave you two morons alone with explicit instructions and when I come back, not only is Mr. King gone, you two are knocked out cold."

"Well, it's like this—" Cress began, his eyes moving from Mr. Sombini's to Spencer. "I went out to get some food for us—"

"While he was gone, I turned my back for a minute and King must've gotten his hands free from the ropes somehow—" Spencer cut off Cress and continued.

"And then ugh, when I walked back in here, Spencer was sprawled out on the floor, the chair was empty and as I was walking over to see if he was okay, I felt something hit me in the back of my head." He paused, took a breath and then said, "That's all I remember."

"Yeah, it's just like Cress said," Spencer reiterated.

"Hmm hmm!" Sombini moved around the room, his eyes roaming, taking in everything before he turned his cold blue eyes towards Spencer and Cress who attempted to remain still as they held their breath. "Surely you two don't take me for a fool…" Sombini said, as he moved back towards the bed, he sat down and reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small knife, and grabbed an apple from his other pocket. He held the knife against the apple, the blades' edge sparkling against the light in the room. The two men looked from Sombini then glanced at one another.

"We don't think you're a fool boss!" Stuttered Cress, as he shifted his feet slightly, his eyes gleamed bright and wide.

"No?" Sombini cut one slice of apple, his eyes ever present upon Spencer and Cress.

"No, Mr. Sombini, it's just like Cress said." Spencer said pulling himself up to his full height, his eyes glued on the apple and the peels rapidly falling onto the grimy carpet. Sweat began to form across his brow. Apple now completely peeled, Sombini held it in one hand and proceeded to cut it into little pieces, the knife made sharp thudding sounds against his hand, the knifes' blade grazing his hand. When he was done, Sombini held up his hand, held it outwards towards the light—and exhibited several lines etched in his skin. He then tossed the apple upon the dirty floor, got up and reached out and grabbed Spencer by his collar.

"Yeah?"

"Leave him alone," Cress mumbled. "It's my fault, I was hungry…and the two of us decided to go out and get something to eat. We were tired of being cooped up in this place." Cress waved his hands around the room.

"That's what you were getting paid to do!" Sombini hissed. "Getting paid good money!"

Cress rushed on as Sombini pulled a little tighter on Spencer's collar. "Well, when we came back, the door was open…"

"And there was a maid sprawled out on the floor—her name was Sheila—or so the name badge said," Spencer sputtered, gasping for air. "And she was knocked out. That's the truth."

Sombini released his hold on Spencer and pushed him away which caused Spencer to teeter towards the wall. Sombini motioned with his hands. "Then what?"

Cress quickly filled Sombini in on the rest which included how they'd gotten her to knock each of them out using the lamp. "For a little thing, her hit had been rather hard," Cress said softly.

"How do we know that it wasn't a trick from the Agency?" Sombini shouted at the end of Cress' spill.

"I guess we don't!" Spencer stated.

"Go, find me that housekeeper." Sombini said, between gritted teeth.

"Ugh, we paid her off and told her to quit," Cress said.

"Well, you better think of something," Sombini stated as he pulled the knife out of his pocket once again.

"Maybe the hotel can tell us who she was." Cress suggested eyes wide as he watched Sombini begin to peel another apple.

"Good idea!" Sombini said. "You!" He directed towards Spencer. "You go and talk to the front desk. I'll just stay here with your buddy and we'll see how we proceed when you come back!"

"Yes, Sir!" Spencer replied as he started towards the door.

 **Front Desk of the Hotel**

"I'm telling you that we don't got no body here with the name of Sheila!" The short dark skinned man said.  
"The woman was a small tiny little thing, say, oh, up to here," Spencer said indicating his shoulders.

"No, no one here with that name," the clerk replied as he sighed.

Spencer tried again. "The badge was neatly typed on it."

"Man, for the last time, I'm telling you, there aint anyone here that has that name. Typed name? Look, my name is handwritten—the staff changes so often—they got tired of typing new names; cost too much, new ink. See," he motioned his fingers at his badge. Sure enough, the badge had plain writing with 'Michael' handwritten on it. "This place too cheap to clean this joint-"

"Could she be from another hotel?" Spencer tried again.

The desk clerk shrugged his shoulders turning his back and walking to the other side of the counter where a man was standing.

"Damn!" Spencer muttered. "Now what?" He questioned himself out loud, his feet moving slowly across the floor towards the elevator doors.

 **Hotel Room Hallway/Hotel Room**

Spencer kept his head down, as he contemplated what exactly it was he was going to tell the boss and wondering how Mr. Sombini was going to take it. He stepped towards the room and reached out to knock on the door; hesitated, pulled out his key, placed it in the lock and placed it in the lock and opened the door. "Mr. Sombini—" the words began on his lips, halted.

A few feet away from the door lay Sombini slumped over upon the floor. He was face down with Cress a few feet away from him. Spencer leaned down to take a closer look at Cress and discovered several gunshot wounds in Cress' back. He then checked his pulse which was non-existent. "Damn!" Spencer snapped. _His friend and partner was dead!_ As he went to stand up, he glanced at Sombini and it was then that he noticed that Sombini's knife was sticking in the side of his throat while blood oozed from the wound. Spencer stepped back towards the door, a gasp upon his lips. The bathroom door flew open.

"Who the…" Spencer started. Spencer's pupils grew wide at the sight of the 9 mm Glock that was aimed directly at him. "Oh, hey, are you kidding?" Spencer's voice cracked as two shots rang out and pierced his heart and Spencer's body slumped backwards on the bed, as his body slid downward hitting the floor.

 **Amanda's House**

Lee and Amanda pulled up to her house, Lee looked around, his usual practice in general, but especially at Amanda's house. Nothing seemed out of sorts, there was an elderly couple walking their dog, a man returning home, presumably from work—brief case in his hand and a few other people moving along the sidewalk. Yet, Lee felt uneasy—and he couldn't put his finger on it—the cause of this uneasiness.

"Lee! Hello!" Amanda said, her hand gently shaking Lee's arm. "Lee, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was beginning to think you didn't like one of your presents…"

"Huh? Which one wouldn't I like?" Lee asked chuckling, revealing those dimples she loved so much.

"I don't know..." Amanda said huskily bringing her hand up to caress his cheek.

"Of course I loved my gifts—both of them of course—but one especially." Lee answered with a smirk, his lips just inches from Amanda's mouth.

"You seemed preoccupied just then-"

"How could everything not be okay after the day we had?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"Let's go in before these burgers get cold."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Front Door of Amanda's House**

"Thanks again for the lovely day, Lee! I had a wonderful time." Amanda said as she walked Lee outside.

"You are most welcome, beautiful. And thank you for my lovely gifts." Lee said with a smirk.

"You are welcome!"

"Are you coming over to the apartment one night soon?"

Amanda asked, "I can…I guess…why, do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait to use the present your mother gave us." Amanda's face turned red at Lee's comment. "I can't wait to see what you will look like in that sexy gown.

 **Flashback**

 _After dinner, Dotty had sent the boys upstairs and asked Amanda and Lee into the den. "I hope that your time together was well…relaxing."_

" _Ugh, we had a nice hike and we had a picnic." Amanda said, looking at Lee._

" _Yeah and then we just played a game or two of cards. Nice and relaxing day."_

" _Hmm hmm!" Dotty said._

" _Mother, did you want something? Lee should get going, as you know, we have work tomorrow." Amanda began. "What is that in your hands?"_

" _Oh, just a little something I purchased for you two. To say thank you; Amanda for being such a great daughter and Lee for being such a wonderful soon to be son-in-law." Dotty handed one bag to Amanda and another bag to Lee._

" _Well, thank you, Dotty!"_

" _Thank you, Mother!"_

 _Dotty then headed towards the stairs._

" _Aren't you going to wait to see us open them?" Amanda queried._

" _No, I think you might want to open these in private," Dotty returned with a grin as she continued up the stairs._

 _Lee and Amanda looked at one another then opened their presents._

" _Mother!" Amanda wailed when she opened the bag to reveal a lilac silk short robe wrap and chemise set so thin, you could practically see through the silky material with a matching thong._

" _Ooh!" Lee beaned, at the sight of Amanda's present from Dotty, paused and then hesitantly opened his bag to reveal a navy blue short silk pajama set. Lee groaned and placed his hands over his face._

" _How about some coffee?" Amanda suggested._

 _They were seated with their drinks when Dotty practically ran back down the stairs and into the den. "Oh, I forgot a package; this is for both of you," she'd said as she placed the small box on the coffee table then headed back up the stairs._

 _Amanda and Lee looked from one another then back at the package. "Well, she's your mother! "_

" _She's your mother in law to be..."_

" _Okay, I'll do it!" Lee wished he hadn't opened the box. Inside he'd found a box of condoms and not just any kind of condoms, but different colored ones._

 _As he'd peeled back the paper, Amanda coughed and guffawed, choking on the coffee she'd been drinking._

" _Amanda, are you okay?"_

 _Amanda shook her head furiously and after coughing a few more times settled down. "Mother! Just what were you thinking?" Amanda questioned and then amended her comment. "Never mind—we know exactly what you were thinking."_

 **Return to Present**

"I can't wait to see you in the silk short set she bought you myself but I rather thought we might use them for our honeymoon…" Amanda said, lip pouting.

"Aww shucks! I don't think your mother was intending us to wait that long!"

Amanda opened her mouth to protest, but just smiled at him instead.

"We can talk about it later," Amanda said as she moved closer to Lee. "Maybe you can convince me why we shouldn't wait."

"Maybe," Lee moved in towards Amanda and gave her a quick but sweet kiss. "Though, I think the box of condoms she gave us might be an extra incentive. Goodnight, Amanda!"

"Goodnight Sweetheart!"

"I love you, Amanda!"

"I love you too!"

"Lee!" Amanda called to Lee before he made it to his car.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what Mother said about Joe, during dinner?"

"Yeah, that Joe hadn't called yet about getting them tomorrow night?"

"I'm beginning to worry about him."

"I'm sure, he's okay." Lee said.

"Maybe I'll try to call him."

"If you think it's necessary," Lee said tersely as he turned back to his car. "See you tomorrow at work."

"See you at work, Lee."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Lee's Car**

As Lee headed home, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was a little off concerning the coming and goings near Amanda's house. There wasn't anyone of particular importance that seemed to be out of place, just a little old lady who was walking her dog, a couple that were walking by and a couple cuddled in a car. But, there was a vehicle that just drove by, near the front of Amanda's house, it was there when they'd arrived. It was a small, two door model car that passed by and he couldn't quite make out the driver or the license plate. The vehicle was there now, rounding the corner again, at least he thought it was the same car, maybe it was his imagination or he was being paranoid. Lee shook his head as he tried to shake the feeling that someone was watching Amanda's house.

Just as he attempted to push that thought from his mind, another thought popped into his head instead and that was the comment that Amanda made about Joe. Why was she so concerned about Joe, just because he hadn't phoned yet? It wasn't as though Joe was a 'real' regular at keeping his word. But, on the other hand, he knew Amanda well enough to know that she was pretty good when it came to her instincts. The fact of the matter was that Amanda's instincts saved his life a time or two. It wasn't her instincts that bothered him so much, as the fact that, Amanda's thoughts were on Joe at all was the issue. If her concerns weren't about Joe, would he'd dismissed her theory that something happened to Joe so quickly? Probably not. Lee continued towards his apartment and once inside, he immediately picked up his phone and dialed Amanda's house.

"Hello!" Amanda answered groggily.

"Hi."

"What's wrong, Lee?"

"Did you call Joe's hotel yet?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And, he wasn't there or at least he didn't pick up the phone. The clerk doesn't remember seeing him since Sunday, but he admitted to the fact that he himself left early that day.

"You worried about Joe?"

"Yes! It just isn't like Joe to not confirm the night before."

"But, then it wasn't like Joe to try and take another man's woman or fiancée either, was it?" Lee countered.

"Lee!" Amanda moaned.

"Was it?" Lee repeated his question.

"No!"

"And, what about when he knocked you down?"

"That was a mistake," Amanda paused and then sighed. "Lee, just why did you call?"

"To see if you'd heard from Joe."

"Well, I haven't."

"And, to see if I could help with something, but I see that I was wrong in calling you about the whole situation. Goodnight!"

Lee replaced the receiver.

"Lee Stetson!" Amanda said and sighed at the phone's receiver. "Just what am I going to do with you and your jealousy?"

 **A House somewhere in Washington, DC**

A very tall man stood in front of Joe where he was seated on a couch. Joe remembered the man from the hospital. Amanda introduced them to one another, a doctor, doctor something or another, a high-ranking superior in IFF if he remembered correctly. Joe looked around the room. They were in a house, and from the look of things, it was a fairly large house, maybe two levels. The furnishings weren't anything special, but pleasant enough and in good condition. They were on the ground level of the house. There didn't appear to be any bars on the windows. The house looked like any average house, but Joe was pretty certain if he attempted to leave, it wouldn't be so easy.

Joe rubbed at his hands that were aching from being tied up for so many days. He then rubbed at his eyes that were tired from little to no sleep. Two men grabbed him from the hotel room with the assistance of a young woman and two other men. He was blindfolded, escorted out of the hotel in a laundry cart, then placed in the trunk of a car. It was a very short ride to their destination.

"So, Mr. King, you probably don't remember me, but I remember you."

"Yeah, I remember you. You are some big wig with IFF, the director or something." Joe said haughtily. "Dr. Smythe I believe."

"Yes, it's true I am associated with IFF. My name isn't important. What is important, is that you and I were acquainted before. I hadn't really put together the pieces of the puzzle, not at first. It didn't come to me until later, after those jokers picked you up. That's when everything came back to me."

Joe looked up at him. "I don't know what you are talking about. All I know is that I was on my way back to my hotel room, after visiting…" Joe hesitated. "After running an errand when two men out of nowhere grabbed me. "

"I know exactly what your errand was Mr. King. You'd been by Mrs. King's house."

"How do you know that?" Joe's eyes grew large.

"We might talk about that later. Right now, what I need from you is some information."

Joe stared at Dr. Smythe as he sized him up. He was rather tall and although, he was quite up there in age, he looked as though he could handle himself.

"No, no, Mr. King. I might look like I can't handle myself, but be rest assured that I can." Dr. Smythe said, as if he could read Joe's thoughts. "And, if I can't handle myself…" Dr. Smythe snapped his fingers and in walked two gentlemen, dressed in suits. "I'm pretty sure one if not both of them can handle things."

"What exactly is it that you want from me? I already told the other two men that I didn't know anything. That I don't know anything about a Meg, Meg something or another."

"But I think you do, in fact, I know you do!"

Dr. Smythe sauntered even closer to Joe. As he stood in front of him, Joe noticed for the first time that Dr. Smythe was holding a small manila envelope. Dr. Smythe slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a black and white photo.

Joe's eyes immediately widened, but just as quickly returned to their normal size.

"Mr. King, I can tell from the look on your face, that you know exactly who Meg Furrows is and I would bet my life on it, that you know where I can find her."

Joe didn't say a word as he sat stock still.

"If you don't want her hurt, I need you to tell me how I can find her."

"How do I know I can trust you not to hurt her?" Joe asked hesitantly.

"You don't!" Dr. Smythe returned stoutly. "But, you don't have any choice in the matter."

"She was just a girl when this photo was taken in college. Just a few years younger than you I would say. Can I ask you something?"

Joe's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Does Mrs. King know about your relationship with Meg Furrows?"

Joe's only answer was to turn his head away from the photo as he allowed the memories from that year in college to come back to the surface.

 **Amanda's House**

Amanda immediately picked up the phone and said, "Yes, Lee, I forgive you!"

Lee smiled. "Amanda, I am sorry."

"I know," Amanda replied.

"I don't know what came over me."

"I know exactly what came over you, it's that green eyed monster."

"I am not," Lee started, then stopped. "Well, I guess I am, when it comes to you."

"Yes, you are. But, there isn't any need for you to be."

"I know, I know, but I can't seem to help myself."

"Well, why don't you put that energy into something else?" Amanda asked suggestively. "When I see you."

"I can do that."

"Goodnight Lee! I love you!"

"Goodnight Amanda. I love you too!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Comments and feedback are welcomed! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Flashback: The Year: 1967, College Dorm, Washington, DC**

 _Around midnight, Joe lay in bed in the dorm room that he shared with two other college roommates. Joe was just about asleep, when he heard something hard hit against the window of his room. Joe grunted and attempted to pull the covers back over his head. When the sound resonated against the window a second time, Joe reluctantly sat up_ _and mumbled a few choice words as he threw the covers off. He walked over to the window, pulled the sheet that they used as a curtain aside and looked out the window. Immediately recognizing Meg standing there from the walkway below, Joe pulled on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and ran downstairs to meet her._

 _She'd stood there, her blue chiffon dress glowing against the moon, her sun bright tresses down around her shoulders. She looked simply beautiful!_

 _Joe pulled her into a tight hug and attempted to kiss her, but she'd stiffened in his arms. He'd pulled back to look into her eyes. Tears shimmered just beneath her eyelids._

" _Meg, what's wrong?"_

" _Everything. Joe I need your help."_

" _What is it? What can I do?"_

" _Not here…can we go somewhere, perhaps to the park?" She'd questioned hesitantly as she looked around._

" _Of course," Joe responded and took her hand in his as they walked towards the nearby park._

 **Back to the Present—House somewhere in Washington, DC**

"Mr. King, are you still with me?"

"What?" Joe asked, as he pulled himself straight up and brought his mind back to the present.

"Does Mrs. King know about Meg Furrows?" Dr. Smythe asked again.

"No my ex-wife Amanda doesn't know about my relationship with Meg Furrows," Joe replied finally, very quietly. "But, I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I wonder how Mrs. King would feel about the fact that there was someone else that held your affections before she came along that she doesn't even know about." Dr. Smythe shot back.

"That is none of your business."

"Well, it may or may not be my business, but I bet that your ex-wife would find it interesting. Are you going to tell me where Meg Furrows is or not?"

"It has been years since I've seen her," Joe replied, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Actually, to my knowledge she is dead. In fact, she died just days after this picture was taken."

"That's what she wanted everyone to think," Dr. Smythe said, as he moved around the sofa where Joe was seated. "That's what her father wanted us to think."

Yeah that was right. Joe thought to himself.

"It was what we thought—I thought—until just recently. Again I'm going to ask you, where is Meg Furrows? Time is running out. I need some information that she has."

Joe opened his mouth and then quickly reclosed it before he spoke very quietly.

"What makes you think I know where she is? This picture was taken so long ago."

I just know—I have my ways," Dr. Smythe said pointedly before he continued, "You know, you're lucky that I am involved in this, that I got you out of that hotel room and you are also lucky that your wife is Amanda King. Did you know that she saved my life? Frankly, I don't give a rooty tooty about you, but I do have a stake in this and also I am concerned for your sons and Mrs. King." Dr. Smythe said as he moved closer to Joe.

Joe sighed irritably. _No, he didn't know that Amanda saved anyone's life._ He was beginning to see that there was even more about Amanda that he didn't know. _But who was he to talk?_

"But Mr. King, I know for a fact, that you were with Meg Furrows the day she supposedly died, that night that she was supposedly killed."

"That's true. And, your point would be?"

"My point IS," Dr. Smythe's fingers were against Joe's chest, his fingers punctuating each word as he spoke. "That you helped Meg Furrows and her father make things look as though she was killed."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked, as he swiped at Dr. Smythe's hand, and knocked it away, while his chest heaved.

Dr. Smythe leaned in, placed his hands on either side of Joe, perspiration running off his brow.

The click of the door to the study opening startled them both and had Joe falling back against the couch. Dr. Smythe jumped as Joe fell back down.

"Yes, what is it?" Dr. Smythe asked when an agent entered the room.

The agent didn't say a word, he simply handed Dr. Smythe a note.

Dr. Smythe nodded his head towards the agent as he turned around and exited the room. Dr. Smythe then turned towards Joe.

"Well, looks like your time has run out. So, what's it going to be?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Comments and feedback are welcomed! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Amanda's House**

The phone rang once again. She glanced around at her clock. It was around midnight. Who would be calling on a school night this late? Lee? Did something happen to Lee?

"Hello?" She asked franticly.

"Amanda, hi, this is Joe, I know that it is late, but I—" Joe began.

"Joe, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. It's just that…well…Amanda," Joe stuttered. "I won't be able to get the boys tomorrow after all."

"Oh, Joe! The boys are going to be so disappointed."

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but it just can't be helped."

"You sound funny. You sure everything's alright? Are you still upset about what happened with Lee and me last night?"

"No, I'm fine."

"What should I tell the boys?"

"That I'll call in a few days."

"A few days?"

"Yes, I'll call soon."

"But—"

The phone went click before Amanda could get the rest of the sentence out. Amanda replaced the receiver only to pick up the handset once again. She immediately phoned back Joe's room.

"Hello? I'm sorry; I was just on the phone talking to Mr. King, Joseph King. We were cut off, a bad connection or something I'm sure."

"Wait, I'll try his room," the desk clerk said. "I'm sorry, but it appears that the line is busy."

"Thank you, can I leave a message for him?"

"Of course."

Amanda hung up the phone and thought about what she do. Was she being silly? Was Joe okay, but just tired, too tired to get the boys? Things just didn't sound right to her. Normally, he would explain why he had to cancel, but tonight he was short, almost rude even.

Amanda picked up the phone again and dialed Lee's number.

"Hello?" Lee answered groggily.

"Lee?"

"Amanda? What's wrong?" Lee asked as he heard Amanda's voice on the other line.

"I just got off the phone with Joe, and well, he said he wouldn't be able to get the boys tomorrow…"

"Yeah, there's a real newsflash for you," Lee said with a huff of his breath.

"Lee!"

"Well am I wrong?"

"Look, Joe really seemed off, something definitely isn't right."

Lee sighed. "Okay, explain to me exactly what Joe said."

Amanda repeated her phone conversation with Joe and then told him that she'd called back, but had been told that Joe's line was busy.

"Well, Amanda they said he was on the phone."

"Lee, I just don't buy it. I think I should go by his hotel and…"

"Whoa! You are not to go by his place now," Lee sat up and combed his fingers through his hair. "I still think you are wrong, I think Joe is fine and is just…well…being Joe. But, if you really want to go over there, you and I can swing by there tomorrow morning; say before we go to work?"

"Okay, Lee."

"For now, let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight and sorry I bothered you."

"Goodnight and you didn't bother me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Comments and feedback are welcomed! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18

 **Amanda's House**

Amanda grabbed a sheet of paper out of her drawer, picked up a pen and quickly wrote a note. She then walked to her closet, grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, then swapped clothes as fast as she could. She finished by putting on a pair of socks and tennis shoes, grabbed her purse and headed out the front door. She softly pulled the door closed, locked it and headed to her car.

Agent Parker shifted in the back seat of the car as he tried to get more comfortable. He opened his eyes, glanced up and saw Amanda King reverse and pull away from her driveway.

 **Driveway of Amanda's House**

"Wake up!" Parker spat out, as he nudged his partner, Agent Riley. "You're supposed to be the one on watch!"

"What's going on?" Riley asked, attempting to wake up while he pulled his body upright in the driver's seat.

"Not only do we have trouble at the hotel, looks like the King woman is pulling out!" "What should we do?" asked Riley.

"What else can we do, but follow her?" Replied Agent Parker.

"Right!"

Agent Riley put the car in drive and pulled out with a quick, sharp roar of the engine that was so fast, that it caused his partner to fall further back in his seat. The two agents had been taking turns watching Amanda King's home. It took a few minutes, but they were able to catch up quickly to Amanda's car, then pull back just enough to see her, yet just enough for her not to see them.

After several minutes, Mrs. King's car came to a complete stop. Agent Parker looked ahead and could see from a distance that there was an accident. Several more cars pulled up behind Mrs. King, which made it difficult for her to move her car so that she could pull back or steer to her right.

"We'll just have to wait." Parker said.

"Yeah!" Riley replied.

"We better call Dr. Smythe."

"Yeah!" Riley said again.

"Can you say something besides yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean sure, I can say something else."

"Ugh!" Parker said. "I'll call Dr. Smythe."

 **Lee's Apartment**

After hanging up with Amanda, Lee reclosed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep, but found it difficult to do so. He tossed and turned as his mind continued to replay Amanda's words over in his head. What if Amanda was right? What if Joe was in some kind of trouble? He was surprised that Amanda said okay so quickly about waiting til the next day to go to Joe's hotel. _Man, she did agree to that way too fast. Damn!_ Lee sat straight up in bed.

"Knowing Amanda she'll go over there tonight. Get a grip Stetson! You're losing it." He said out loud. After thinking about it a few more minutes, Lee yanked the covers off and jolted out of bed. "I'm not going to call the house again. I might wake either the boys or Amanda's mother; there's been plenty of phone calls, tonight anyway. Well, at best, either I'm going to find Joe asleep in bed or hopefully find that Amanda stayed home." With that last thought, Lee headed out of his apartment, towards the Vette and towards Joe's hotel.

 **A House Somewhere Near Arlington, Virginia**

Joe stood at the front door of Meg Furrow's house. Joe rang the bell, while Dr. Smythe stood off to the side, watching as he shuffled his feet back and forth from side to side. When there wasn't an answer, Joe lightly knocked on the door.

"What's with the mandy pandy knock?" Dr. Smythe questioned.

Joe glared over at Dr. Smythe then rapped on the door once again, this time a little harder.

After a few minutes and no answer, Dr. Smythe said with a slightly raised voice. "Damn it Mr. King! No one appears to be here! You better not have taken me on a wild ride or it might be your hide or your goose that is cooked."

"This was the last address I had for her. That she sent me recently, that is," Joe said quietly. Just the thought of having her address in hand, and the way it'd felt receiving it in the mail, had given him well…brought back memories.

"I'm trying to protect your family and you would be best to remember that."

"I don't know where she could be," Joe began.

"Well, maybe we need to go around to the back door. If there isn't an answer, perhaps we'll have to try another approach."

"Another approach?"

"Find our way inside, just to make sure that you are telling me the…"

Dr. Smythe stopped in midsentence as one of the agents from the car walked over and handed him the car phone. "What? Well, well, well…Mrs. King never has been able to leave well enough alone. I should've known that…never mind about that."

When he was done, he handed the phone back to the agent and then turned to Joe. "Any other ideas? If you have any, you better hurry up. Your ex-wife is headed towards your hotel."

Joe's eyes opened wide. "And?"

"And, that's where the person that is looking for Meg Furrows is."

There was a silence. "He won't hesitate harming Mrs. King, so if you have any other ideas where Ms. Furrows is, you better think of them fast."

"Sir, now what?" the agent interrupted.

"Let's get in the car and head towards the hotel." Dr. Smythe then turned towards Joe and said, "Mr. King, you and I will talk more about the little matter of where else Ms. Furrows' may be while we are in the car."

 **Meg Furrows House**

The woman peered slowly through the curtains, then pulled the thin material closed, before she walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **A big thanks and shout out to Tracey and Karen for once again taking on the task of Beta reading this story. Your help is very much appreciated.**

 **Comments and feedback are welcomed! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 19

Meg Furrows wore her hair in a short dark bob cut style. Her nose was pierced; her left ear was adorned with several earrings. A far cry from what she looked like once upon a time, way back when. She'd clearly seen Joe, Joseph King and there was someone with him, she'd caught a glimpse of the taller gentleman as the two were leaving. She'd been in the basement, looking once again at the information that someone dropped at her doorstep when her dad died.

After trying for the umpteenth time to go to sleep, she'd resorted to trying to make some sense out of the items that her dad had left her. The box contained a mix of items that could have meant anything. At least to her way of thinking but in some way or another, she knew there was more to it than met the naked eye.

He'd sent her away all those years ago, so that he could protect her and he'd been pretty much an elusive figure in her life. He hadn't sent her anything over the years, fearing that even one simple contact, such as: a birthday note could even raise suspicion. Money was usually deposited anonymously through a bank. Occasionally, the bank account would close out and then another one would reopen; sometimes at a different bank. Her father changed quite drastically once her mother died, suddenly one morning. And now, he was dead; seemingly from a heart attack and now none of that mattered anyway.

There hadn't been any notes in the box, no note of endearment saying _I loved you Meg_ or _I missed you Meg_. He didn't leave her anything, but this damn box that had a ring, a key and an emblem of some kind. And, a few notes of paper with words that made little to no sense.

Suddenly, a thought of importance came to her, it must've been important for Joe to risk coming there. If Joe risked being found in connection with her, then it must be serious, maybe even life threatening. She went back downstairs and grabbed the contents of the box, placed them in her shoulder bag, all but the emblem and the key for which those two things she used a bit of tape to strap them to the inside of her bra. And, out the door she went.

 **Hotel**

Amanda walked into the hotel lobby, glanced over at the front desk as she rounded the gift shop and headed towards the elevator. A clerk was there, his back to Amanda as he put away items in slots behind the desk. Amanda quickly proceeded to the elevator as she hoped that she wouldn't be stopped along the way. She didn't want to have to explain to the clerk why she was there so late and didn't want to be prevented from reaching Joe's room. She was determined to see that he was in fact, okay. Amanda decided to take the stairs instead. Amanda quickly ran up the stairs, two at a time and made it quickly up to the sixth floor. She lightly knocked on Joe's door, when there wasn't an answer, she reached in her bag and pulled out her lock pick set and easily used it to open his door. Gosh, some days she really loved the little things she picked up being an operative in training and this was certainly one of those days that it came in handy, she thought to herself. She stepped inside quickly and catiously. She glanced around the room and noticed that the phone was off the hook. Other than that, no other items seemed amiss. Besides, the fact that Joe's bed was still made, the towels in the bathroom were neat and they didn't appear to have been used. Amanda sat in a chair and looked around the room again. She was pretty sure that Joe hadn't been there for quite a while. She'd almost bet her life on it even, that Joe hadn't returned there after he had left her house on Sunday. But, where in the world could he be?


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **A big thanks and shout out to Tracey and Karen for once again taking on the task of Beta reading this story. Your help is very much appreciated.**

 **Comments and feedback are welcomed! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 20

 **Outside of Joe's Hotel**

While Amanda contemplated what could be going on, Dr. Smythe, the two agents he had with him, along with Joe King, pulled up to the hotel where Joe was staying. Once they were at a complete stop, Dr. Smythe turned to Joe, "Okay Mr. King, I need you to wait here in the car with my two agents."

"But, what is all of this about?"

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway, but I can tell you that this is a serious situation and that Mrs. King is in danger of being harmed if things don't go right tonight. Let me remind you, that I'm here to help you and your family, but my men here will not hesitate to shoot you if you try to attempt to leave this car."

Joe looked at him and simply nodded his head in reply. Once Smythe was out of sight, Joe's brain went to work. He felt helpless as he sat and waited. The car door was locked from the driver's door. He was not sure what if anything he could or should do to help Amanda out. If he could only get out of the car and go in and…and what, he asked himself. He didn't know why, he just knew that things seemed rather tricky right now. He didn't know who exactly it was that was there or why Amanda being there was so bad. He couldn't fathom how any of this connected to a woman he knew all those years ago. _Hell, he didn't even know why Meg came back to Washington._ All he knew was that he didn't want anything to happen to Amanda, so he thought hard and long about what if anything, he could do to help her.

 **In a Park Across the Street**

Dirk stood back in the shadows, waited and watched and he saw her the moment that she walked into the hotel. He'd anticipated that someone would show up there. He'd definitely expected someone, anyone, but not Mrs. Amanda King. He figured that either Joseph King would show back up there or the woman, Meg Furrows. But Dirk was surprised, flabbergasted even, to see Mrs. King. He leaned further back, near a clump of trees, while she walked into the hotel. He knew what floor she would be headed to, he just needed to wait and give her enough time—before he made his move.

"Excuse me, ugh, sir, but can you help me?" A man asked Dirk, he was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see or hear him come up.

Dirk looked down at the man in front of him, he was short, about 5' 2", stain covered beige pants, crumpled tweed jacket and dirty, matted hair. Dirk sucked in a breath at the sight of the man in front of him, as he placed his hand on his nose. "Yes what is it?" Dirk asked gruffly. It was nearly 1 am. Where in God's name could this man be going this time of night? Ever leery and cautious, Dirk placed his hand gently beneath his jacket, where his firearm was, just in case. This way, he was ready, if the situation warranted the need for him to use his piece.

"I seem to be well, umm, umm, lost." The figure said with a slur.

Dirk winced and stood back a few feet and placed his hand just slightly over his nose. He looked him over a few times before answering. He appeared harmless enough.

"I'm lookin' for Chestnut Street, Chestnut and Lake Street ta' be uh spec—spec-oh hell, to be clear."

"Chestnut is just around the corner and Lake is just down about two blocks." Dirk said as he pointed to his right.

"Oh, are you sure? I thought Chestnut Street was down there," he said, pointing his hand in the other direction."

"No, it's just down there," Dirk repointed the other way. "Now, if that is all, I really must go."

"Well, thank you sir! Thank you very much," he responded. The man reached out and grabbed of both Dirk's hands, shaking them firmly.

Dirk pulled back his hand, stepped away and headed towards the hotel lobby. He looked down at his hands—they were now covered in some sort of grease. There must be a restroom somewhere on the first floor, he thought to himself. He rounded the corner, found a restroom and washed his hands.

 **Lee Arrived at the Hotel**

Damn it, he knew it! Lee thought to himself as he parked his car not too far from where Amanda had parked her car. Of course she didn't listen to him. Like that was news, she never listened to him. How was she going to be when they got married? He fumed as he strode into the hotel. But, then she wouldn't be his Amanda if she listened. His lip half curved into a smile. He should've just listened to her in the first place. Maybe he was the one that needed to listen—should've listened to her instincts. After all, she was married to the man, for several years, so she should know what she was talking about. Lee glanced over to the front desk where there was little to no sign of a desk clerk. Lee shrugged his shoulders, he was pretty certain Joe's room was on the sixth floor—now if he could get the room number right. Lee walked over to the elevator, pressed the up button and stood tapping his foot anxiously as he waited.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Lee stepped inside. Just as the doors were closing, he saw a familiar figure round the corner. Dirk!

Now just what in the hell was he doing here at Joe King's hotel? This time of night? _Could this day, night, get any stranger?_ What could Dirk possibly be doing here? Lee, get a grip on yourself, you are after all in a public hotel, he could be on his way up to visit someone or he could be on a case? But Dirk was no longer in charge, Dr. Smythe had Dirk's old role and as far as Lee knew, he was no longer working for the agency at all. Lee shrugged off the thought as he stepped out of the elevator and headed towards Joe's room. Lee knocked lightly on the door and called out, "Amanda! Amanda!" When there was no answer, Lee took out his lock pick and used it to easily gain entry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **A big thanks and shout out to Tracey and Karen for once again taking on the task of Beta reading this story. Your help is very much appreciated.**

 **Comments and feedback are welcomed! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 21

 **Joe's Hotel Room**

Amanda heard the light tapping on the door, and then saw the door open slowly and slightly. She quickly reached around and grabbed the nearest thing she could find; a lamp. The lamp was poised in her hands, just over her head, ready to aim and crack over whosever head it was that poked through the door.

The door pushed open wider. Amanda prepared herself to swing. Lee moved even more into the room, Amanda began the downward strike when she heard Lee call out,

"Amanda, it's me. Lee!" Lee was completely in the room now.

"Lee, you nearly scared me to death!" Amanda said the lamp still poised over her head.

"What do you think you did to me, when I finally realized that you just might come over here anyone, after I clearly asked you not to?" Lee asked.

"Lee, I-" Amanda began as she put the lamp down.

"Amanda, I told you as clear as I know how," Lee cut Amanda off, "that you should not come over here tonight, that you should wait until tomorrow when I could come with you."

"Well…Lee," Amanda began.

"Look, we can talk more about it later. I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this and you might be right." Lee said. Amanda crooked an eyebrow. "About Joe…anything look amiss?"

"Not really, the phone is off the hook, I guess he could have knocked it over on his way out, he was rather upset when he came over the other night..." Amanda answered, paused and then continued. "But Lee, I don't think he did knock the receiver off the hook. In any case, something doesn't seem right to me."

"I definitely agree with you there." Lee acknowledged and then said. "On another note, Dirk is here and I can't for the life of me figure out; just what in the world he is doing here." Lee said.

"Dirk? From the Agency?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here, so we can try to figure out what happened to Joe."

"Okay," Amanda agreed.

 **In the Meantime—Dirk Headed Towards Joe's Room**

 _Okay, now to find Mrs. King. She should still be there._ Dirk thought to himself as he headed towards the elevator.

Lee cracked the door of Joe's room and peeked out, then motioned behind his back for Amanda to follow behind him.

"Lee, I forgot my purse," Amanda said as they stepped into the hall.  
"Amanda!" Lee let out a grunting sound. "Stay here, I'll get it."

Lee went back in for Amanda's purse. "Where exactly did Amanda leave her purse?" Lee asked out loud, as he moved around Joe's room. Once, it wasn't anywhere in sight, Lee headed towards the bathroom.

 **Back in the Hallway**

The elevator doors opened and out stepped a short, bald-headed man.

"Hi there, Mrs. King I presume?" Dirk said in his distinctive voice.

"Hi," Amanda said hesitantly.

"You don't know me, but I know you. I'm Dirk Fredericks from The Agency."

Amanda moved slowly back towards Joe's room. Amanda wasn't sure, but something about his voice sounded menacing, even though he was quiet. Besides, Lee said he had a hunch and she trusted Lee with her life.

"Yes, I know that you are connected to The Agency."

"Well, what you don't know is that I know your husband, your ex-husband, Joe King." Dirk replied.

"How do you know Joe?" Amanda asked.

"Your ex-husband doesn't know me, but he and I have a mutual acquaintance," Dirk replied as he moved even closer to Amanda.

"And, just who would that be?" Amanda asked, as she stretched her hands back to try and feel to see if she was almost at Joe's room.

"Someone from his past," Dirk nearly sneered as he leaped forward and grabbed Amanda towards him.

"Oww!" Amanda yelped as Dirks arms tightened around her wrists.

As Lee headed back to the door, he heard Dirk's distinct voice. He froze and stood perfectly still, as he listened and waited to try and figure out the status of things. Lee heard Amanda's yelp of pain and snatched the door open.

"Dirk, just what in the hell are you doing?"

"Don't step any closer or I'll have to hurt your precious Mrs. King." Dirk moved back towards the elevator.

Dr. Smythe remained still where he was, still waiting to see how things were going to play out, before he stepped in, if he stepped in at all.

"If you do that Dirk, you better kill yourself, because I'll find you, no matter where you go," Lee threatened.

"Where is Joseph King? You tell me and I won't have to hurt Mrs. King."

"That's what we want to know, we don't know where he is either," Lee said.

"Well, what about the woman?" Dirk questioned.

"What woman?" Amanda asked.

"That's right, we were getting to that a minute ago…you don't know about her do you?" Dirk replied.

 _Okay Smythe, time to make a move._ Dr. Smythe moved out from where he'd been hiding at the other end of the hallway. The sudden noise and motion from behind him caused Dirk to turn around. His hold on Amanda loosened a little, giving her enough leeway to pull one of her arms free. Amanda reared back and jabbed Dirk in the stomach. Dirk immediately let Amanda go and she jumped back. Dirk reached into his hoister for his gun, but Dr. Smythe fired one shot towards Dirk, hitting Dirk's right shoulder, which caused his gun to fall out of his hand. Lee in the meantime, jumped forward, his body hit square against Dirk's. Dirk managed to reach up and sock Lee hard against his left cheek. Lee shook off the blow, then pulled back his fist and punched Dirk square in the jaw. Dirk's head wobbled a few times as Lee grabbed him by his collar.

Amanda came back immediately to Lee's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"  
"I'm okay." Amanda confirmed.

Lee turned back to Dirk then looked back towards where Dr. Smythe had been standing.

"Now, do you mind telling me exactly what the hell is going on here?" Lee asked Dirk.

"Yes, that's what I want to know." A tall, wirily looking man said, as he stepped off the elevator.

"And just who are you?" Lee asked.

"I'm the night manager. There seems to be quite a commotion going on up here. And I want to know what is going on."

"We are federal agents!" Dr. Smythe said as he pulled out his badge and stepped closer to Dirk, Lee and Amanda. "This man is being arrested on charges of attempted kidnapping and will also face charges to commit treason against the United States as well as charges for murder—three murders to be exact."

The hotel manger's mouth flew open as he heard the list of charges.

"Amanda are you okay?" Lee asked, his eyes upon Amanda.

Dr. Smythe turned to Lee. "Scarecrow, thanks for your help, but I'll take it from here."

Dr. Smythe grabbed hold of Dirk and reached into his pocket and retrieved handcuffs that he quickly secured to Dirk's hands.

"Well, are you going to tell us what all of this was about?" Lee asked Dr. Smythe.

"And what does Joe have to do with any of this?" Amanda wanted to know.

"Later," Dr. Smythe said as they all entered the elevator, his hands firmly holding Dirk's cuffed hands.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **A big thanks and shout out to Tracey and Karen for once again taking on the task of Beta reading this story. Your help is very much appreciated.**

 **Comments and feedback are welcomed! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 22

Dr. Smythe and Dirk were in the front of the elevator, the manager along with Amanda and Lee, in the back.

"You don't have any proof for those charges you mentioned just now," Dirk said, his comment directed at Dr. Smythe as the elevator headed towards the first floor. "I'll be out before the ink is dry on the paper."

"I think we have plenty of evidence to keep you locked up and for a very long time," Dr. Smythe remarked.

"I don't know all the ins and outs of this situation," Lee added, "but, I'm pretty damn sure, the fact that you grabbed Amanda with intent to harm her, is a pretty good start in holding you for a very long time, if not life."

Dirk decided to remain silent after Lee's comment.

 **Outside of Hotel**

Joe looked through the car window, once again. This was about Joe's thousandth time doing so. He'd attempted to divert the agents in the car a few times, so he could go upstairs to his hotel room and see just what exactly was going on. But, it was all in vain, nothing worked. Now, it seemed, all he could do was wait. Dr. Smythe warned him about trying to attempt to leave, but he felt like he had to do something. First, he'd tried to divert the attention of the agent sitting in the car with him, but he hadn't had any luck; the agent merely stared at him. The second time, Joe pretended to be sick and in need of more air, but the two men only looked at him and waited until he stopped trying. Joe for sure didn't know what was going on, but one thing he knew for sure, was that he didn't want anything to happen to Amanda. She was after all the mother of his children.

Now, as he gazed out the window again, his eyes honed in on a cab as it pulled up in front of the hotel. _Damn, just how many people are going to come to this hotel, this time of night?_ Joe thought to himself.

When the cab stopped, a woman, about his age, stepped from the car. Her hair was short, dark, and her face was faintly familiar. Joe sat even further up in the car, his face pressed against the glass of the car until the agent next to him snatched him back against the seat cushions. He'd only got a quick glimpse of her, but could it be possible that it was Meg? Her hair was undoubtedly different, and she was older, but still… His lips curved into a smile at the thought that it could, in fact, be Meg in the car. Instinctively, his hand reached out and touched the car door handle and instantly he felt a hand atop his.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. King," one of the agents' said, his hand directly on top of Joe's hand. "I've had more than enough of you! One more stunt like that and I won't think twice about it before I shoot you. I've been more than patient with you so far. Dr. Smythe warned you before he got out of the car. You understand me?"

"Yes. But why am I being held here?" Joe asked.

"Because Dr. Smythe wants you here, that's why. This whole case is starting to get under my skin."

"Yeah, I hear you," the other agent concurred.

Joe refocused his attention, as best he could, outside the car's parameters. Just a few feet behind Meg, several people came from the building. Dr. Smythe and a man, Joe had never seen before, along with, thank God, Amanda and Lee and a man that Joe vaguely recognized as the hotel manager. Joe spotted the unidentified man's wrists in cuffs, which caused him to jerk back in his seat.

Dr. Smythe's eyes were on the cab and the woman outside the vehicle. His heart quickened just a little and the corners of his mouth tilted up in a slight smile before his usual demeanor came back in place. A nod from Dr. Smythe towards his car caused the door locks to be released. One of the agents got out and opened the door for Joe. Joe stepped out and immediately moved forward; practically running towards the woman by the cab. He paused as he got closer to her; his eyes focused on her. Once he was a few feet in front of her, he stood still, then turned his head to look back at Amanda for a moment before his hand reached out and touched Meg's face.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Joe? Joe King?" Meg asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Meg," Joe whispered back.

Meg touched Joe's arm; their eyes met as Joe reached out instinctively, while their bodies moved together into an embrace. As Joe continued to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes, it was almost as if time stood still.

Just where'd she'd been all this time? Was the first question that popped into Joe's mind. And was she the same, spunky, and the charismatic person she was in college or had life changed her?

Amanda and Lee looked at one another; eyes full of questions. They then turned their gaze towards Dr. Smythe, who was suddenly frozen, his eyes peeled on this woman standing before him. _There was no doubt in his mind that this was Meg, his Meg. The Meg that, that what?_ Dr. Smythe asked himself. You know what, a small voice whispered back to him. You have a soft spot towards her, and you know it; not romantically, but affection towards her nonetheless. There'd been something about her, her personality, her character that drew him to her all those years ago.

Dr. Smythe stood there and watched for a few minutes, almost mesmerized; as if in a trance. A thousand and one questions swirled around in his mind. _Just where was she all these years? Was she the same old Meg?_ It wasn't until Lee coughed before Smythe came out of the trance he was in, but it was Dirk's cutting comment, "It's just like it was all those years ago…you fell in love with her," that got a rise from Smythe.

"It was merely, a case," Dr. Smythe muttered, practically to himself.

"Well, Meg Furrows," Dirk spat. "We've finally found you, or rather you found him, Mr. King," Dirk said, breaking into the tension that was surrounding them.

"I remember you!" Meg said, her eyes ablaze with hatred upon Dirk. "And you." She said more softly as she turned towards Dr. Smythe. Her eyes were much calmer and tender when she looked at Dr. Smythe.

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked Meg.

"I saw you and Dr. Smythe at my door, but you pulled off before I could let you know I was there. I figured if you came by my house, it had to be pretty important."

"Well, it is, it was…I don't know what's going on," Joe stammered. "The last few days have been the most harrowing experience of my life."

"I do, I think, I know why they involved you. They want something that I have." She turned her back towards him and retrieved the items she'd taped inside her bra, the key, and emblem.

All eyes became pealed upon Meg's hands. Dirk's eyes widened at the sight of the two items. A quick look around by Dirk, confirmed that all eyes were staring at Meg. Dirk, not taking his eyes off of Meg himself, quickly began to move his right hand in a circular motion several times as he reached out towards his wrist. He then proceeded to squeeze his index and thumb together and pulled somewhat until he removed the emergency lock pick taped to the inside of his shirt sleeve. He worked quickly until the lock was open.

"What does any of it mean?" Joe asked Meg.

"I don't know," Meg replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I also have some papers inside my bag."

"I can probably help you with some of the answers." Dr. Smythe surmised. "Thank you for your help," he turned to the night manager. "I need to get my prisoner here in custody and-"

Dr. Smythe's words were cut off as Dirk pulled his hands from the cuffs, grabbed Dr. Smythe's gun and took hold of Amanda's arm as he pushed Dr. Smythe to the ground. "Don't even think about it Scarecrow!" Dirk barked as he pulled a reluctant Amanda forward and held her with one arm, as he reached toward Meg with his other arm. "Thank you very much; I'll take those things Ms. Furrows."

Being quick, as usual, Amanda dug the heel of her shoe in Dirk's foot causing him to shout out a few expletives as Amanda pulled away until she was leaning forward away from Dirk. One of the agents reacted immediately, aimed his gun towards Dirk; two shots sounded off, one hit Dirk directly in the head, the other bullet hit Meg's shoulder.

Lee immediately bent down to Amanda's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It seems like you have to ask that a lot lately."

"Yes, it certainly does," Lee said with a half-smile, half frown. Joe moved forward between Meg and Amanda and looked between the two of them. "Are you okay Meg? Amanda?"

Amanda nodded that she was okay.

"I'm okay, but my shoulder, I've been hit." Meg said as she grasped her shoulder.

"You'll be okay," Joe replied, as he touched Meg's hand.

"We'll get you to a hospital." Dr. Smythe said, his eyes fixed on Meg for a moment before he walked over and looked at Dirk's body. "The bird is dead, time to put away the dread and put all things to bed."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Outside The Emergency Room**

"Just what the hell is going on?" Billy bellowed, his eyes directed at Lee who stood next to him. They were outside Meg Furrows' emergency room. She was in the process of being examined. Amanda, Lee, and Joe had already been examined in case they'd sustained any injuries since they were so close to Dirk when he was shot and killed.

"Billy, I wish I knew," Lee replied, his eyes and mind focused just down the hall where Amanda and Joe stood talking.

"Well then, where is Dr. Smythe?" Billy asked.

"We got here at the hospital, and after seeing Ms. Furrows inside, Dr. Smythe left," Lee replied.

"He's the one that phoned me and asked me to come down here at this God-forsaken hour," Billy retorted. "He was going on and on about Joseph King, this woman Meg Fur Fur something or another and then he said that Dirk was dead. Who is this woman and what does Amanda's ex-husband have to do with her?"

"The woman's name is Meg Furrows, and from what Amanda and I could figure out so far, she's someone that Joe used to know. As far as Dirk being killed, that's true." Lee hunched his shoulders. "Other than that, I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, as soon as she is released," Billy pointed towards Meg Furrows' room, "we can get her to the Agency and debrief her. You and Amanda along with Mr. King will need to give statements, as well."

"Yeah, sure, Billy," Lee replied distracted by the looks and nods that Amanda and Joe were having. He wasn't sure what they were saying, but he could tell by Amanda's expressions she wasn't too pleased, Lee wanted to make sure he was ready to step in if he needed to.

"How was your trip?" Billy was asking Lee.

"Great, we had a wonderful time," Lee replied absentmindedly. "But, then Joe turned up missing."

"Good, but then to come back to this…whatever this is, man!"

"You're telling me," Lee said, as he swiped his hand through his hair.

 **Down the Hallway**

"Amanda," Joe began then stopped. _Just what could he say to her?_ Joe thought to himself.

"So, Joe, Meg is obviously someone from your past," Amanda began for Joe.

"I knew her in college," he said quietly.

Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Before I met you, she was just some girl, I knew, well that isn't exactly true. I-"

"You were in love with her," Amanda said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I suppose...you could say that," Joe answered, then added quietly, "we were never intimately involved though."

"Yet, she captured your heart."

"Well, I…"

"You know Joe; I think I always knew."

"Always knew what?"

"That your heart never really belonged to me, that there was someone or something that always was holding you back."

"Amanda, how can you say that? When we were married, I was devoted to you and to the children, I mean our children. I never cheated on you."

"Maybe not physically, but mentally and with your heart."

Joe opened his mouth to repute Amanda's words, but then stopped. _If he were even a little bit honest with himself, he'd admit it, that his heart, mind and even his soul, had never really been in his marriage. Some part of him was always thinking about the 'what ifs.'_

"Hi Amanda, Mr. King," Billy said as he walked up to Amanda and Joe.

"Hi Sir," Amanda said.

"Mr. Melrose," Joe acknowledged.

"I hate to interrupt you; I just wanted to let you know that you can leave now. Tomorrow, we'll need all of you to come down to the Agency for a debriefing."

"We understand, Sir. Joe and I were done here anyway." Amanda turned towards Lee who was just a few feet away, walked over towards him and took his hand.

"Amanda, I think we still need to talk," Joe said as Amanda and Lee moved away.

"I'm not sure what else there is to say," Amanda replied.

Joe looked down. _There's still a lot to be said._ Joe thought to himself.

"It's late, looks like Ms. Furrows will be here several more hours," Billy said to Lee and Amanda. "I'm placing a few guards on her floor just in case someone else we don't know about shows up. I need to find Dr. Smythe…and you two try to get some rest, but then get down to the Agency say around…ten o'clock?"

"Okay, Billy!" Lee said.

"Joe, we can get you a ride," Lee offered.

"No, it's okay, I think I'll wait around here for a little longer," Joe said sheepishly.

"Suit yourself," Lee said.

As Amanda and Lee headed towards the elevator, Joe walked back to Meg's room and stepped inside.

 **Lee's Car**

Lee held his tongue. _If he didn't know it, he knew it now._ Lee thought to himself as he and Amanda headed towards his car. _Joe King was nothing, but an idiot. How in the world he'd convinced Amanda to date his sorry behind was beyond him? And then to marry him to boot! Hmpf! But, if he was in love with someone else, he had no business marrying another woman. The fact that Amanda and her sons suffered because of Joe's decisions is what burned his britches. To not come clean and tell her about this woman! At least if she'd known for herself, she would've gone in with a clear mind. Lee didn't know all the details, but he could tell from Amanda's look at the hotel, that she'd been pretty surprised about Meg Furrows._

"We can get your car tomorrow," Lee said to Amanda as they got in his car. They'd left her car at his hotel and planned on getting it after they left the hospital, but their plans changed. Amanda already left a note for her mother, so she and Lee decided they would go back to his place and get as much sleep as possible before they went to the Agency. No point going home to a hundred and one questions when there were still just too many things they didn't know. They were both mentally and physically drained.

Amanda was quiet on the ride back to his apartment. Lee attempted a few times to get her to talk, but when he saw that she remained quiet, he put on the radio and drove on until they reached his apartment. "Amanda, I can sleep on the sofa, if you-" Lee began, but Amanda cut him off.

"It's fine. Why are you always offering to sleep on the couch?" Amanda asked with a slight smile. "Especially this late in the game?"

"My uncle raised a gentleman," Lee replied simply.

"Well, for that I'm truly grateful, but tonight or this morning rather, the two of us are too tired for you to be anything else…besides a gentleman—and right now, I need you."

 _Three little words, I need you, were like a balm to Lee's soul._ Lee reached out and took Amanda's hand and brought it to his lips. Once inside his apartment, they both undressed quickly, put on t-shirts and lay down upon Lee's bed. Lee's arms reached out for Amanda; she instinctively curved her body in towards Lee's, her back pressed against the wall of his chest as he pulled her into the crook of his arm. And it was then that the silent tears poured from her eyes running down her cheeks.

"It's okay Amanda," Lee said as he pulled her even closer.

"I know," Amanda replied as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

 **Lee's Apartment Next Day**

Lee awakened, reached out for Amanda, but his hands felt cooled sheets instead. He sat up and rubbed his fingers across his eyes then looked around as his senses kicked in and he could smell the roasted coffee beans.

"Amanda?" Lee called out.

"I'm right here," she walked back into his room, a cup of coffee in one hand. "I just got off the phone with my mother."

"Good, what did you tell her?" Lee questioned as he took the offered coffee.

"As much of the truth as I could; I told her that something happened to Joe, that he was okay and whatever happened had something to do with the Agency."

"And she didn't ask any more questions?"

"Of course, she did," Amanda said with a laugh, "but, I promised her that I'd tell her the truth, every bit of it, as soon as I could. I explained that I didn't know anything more."

"That's the truth. I promised your mother that we would be honest with her from now on and I intend to do just that."

"We will, we will, as soon as we know more information."

"Exactly!" Lee replied as he stood up, taking a few sips of his coffee.

Together, they walked to his kitchen table.

"How are you doing?" Lee asked as they sat down.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, as good as I can be, considering everything," Amanda picked up her cup and swallowed the last bits of her coffee as she looked away. "I already ate some toast, did you want something?"

"No, the coffee is fine," Lee answered.

"I guess the sooner we get to the office, the sooner, we'll be able to get this over with."

"Yeah," Lee said finishing his coffee. "Just give me a few minutes in the bathroom," Lee said as he stood.

"Sure, I'll just clean these dishes," Amanda said softly.

Lee glanced over at Amanda but didn't say anything. _He knew her so well, he knew she wasn't quite all there, and though she was quiet about it, he knew that last night she cried. But right now, wasn't the time to talk about how she was feeling about Joe King and Meg Furrows. He'd wait—at least for now._ He headed towards the bathroom and showered as quickly as he could, his thoughts on Amanda.

Amanda washed the dishes quickly and by the time she was done, Lee was out of the shower. She walked over to the door and watched him as he got dressed and as she did so, she couldn't help but smile, in spite of how she was feeling.

She caught Lee's eye as he zipped his pants and tucked his shirt in. He paused and gave her a wink that caused her heart to melt and made her smile brighten even more.

She walked over towards him and silently he pulled her into his arms and held her there for several minutes without saying a word. Amanda leaned into Lee, her senses acutely aware of Lee, not only as a man, but as the love of her life, so sensuous and caring that the enormity of him washed over and through her as she breathed in his scent.

Lee ran his hand down her back, then pulled away and looked at her as his hand caressed her cheek. He took her hand in his and together they walked out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **IFF**

As soon as Lee and Amanda walked into the Agency, Billy was coming around the corner. "Good morning, Amanda, Lee! Though, with Dr. Smythe already down my throat, I don't know how I can say it's a _good_ anything."

"Good morning, Sir!" Amanda replied with a soft smile.

"Billy," Lee greeted back.

"Amanda, I need you for a moment," Billy said as he turned to her.

"Of course, Sir. What do you need?" Lee and Amanda exchanged looks.

"Follow me," Billy replied as they headed towards his office.

"Billy, we've tried everything, every place that we can think of," Francine was saying when they stepped into Billy's office, where Dr. Smythe was standing with a cigarette in his mouth, puffing away.

"No offense Amanda, but I don't think you are going to be of much help," Francine said as she glanced up from the document in front of her.

"None taken Francine. What is it that you need, Sir?"

"Well, you always seem to know the most obscure pieces of information, and I mean that as a compliment," Billy said.

Lee suppressed a chuckle. _That certainly was the truth._

"Melrose, get on with it!" Dr. Smythe bellowed.

"Dr. Smythe has been up all night trying to locate what bank vault this key is for. We've tried everywhere possible," Francine concurred.

"What's that in your other hand?" Amanda asked.

"It's just an emblem, one used for the United States, usually for the post office, I think," Francine replied.

"Well, Francine, it's for the United States, but it is not for the post office. In fact, it's specifically for the American Embassy. I know because Philip needed to look up the different kinds of emblems that represent the United States and this one is specific with the American eagle upon it. The American Embassy probably has a safe deposit box there."

"Well, that might make sense," Dr. Smythe concurred. "Desmond, you get on it, the rest of us are going to go and get this debriefing started. You get anything you come and tell us, pronto!"

"Yes, Sir!" Francine responded; then turned to Amanda. "Thanks."

Billy and Lee looked proudly at Amanda.

"Billy time to get this little pow-wow started," Dr. Smythe surmised as they left Billy's office.

Everyone headed towards the conference room. Several other people filed into the room as well. Meg Furrows was seated at the end of the table. Her right shoulder was in a sling; her back straight, her hand touched her shoulder as she grimaced in pain. Joe was across from her, his eyes every so often shifting from Meg to Amanda and Lee. Amanda and Lee sat on the other side of the table, and a few other people were seated around the table. Billy was of course at the head of the table with Dr. Smythe next to him.

"My name is Meg Furrows," she began as she sat upright, voice calm, eyes alert. "My father was James Furrows. My mother was Sasha Furrows. These are our American names—our original names were a lot more Russian. My dad was a genius and a hard worker. We lived in Russia when I was little, but we came to the United States when I was about six. My dad was dedicated to the United States and his new life. But then my mother died, and something in him changed. He began working for some people; I believe your man Dirk Fredericks was one of them. He appeared to be a good and nice man, from the Agency, but he was not. He was crooked and underhanded. At first, my father tried not to do what Dirk was asking him to do, but when he stopped, Dirk threatened to harm me. My father feared for my life. By this time, I'd met and fell, in love with a young man, so one night with his help; I disappeared and have pretty much been in hiding since. I guess my father continued to work for him until recently, because except for the trinkets you see on the table, we had no contact."

"What we don't understand is how did Joseph King come into play in all of this?" Billy asked.

"He and I met when we were in college, and we got along rather nicely and one night when I was very fearful-" her voice sputtered and a shiver ran up her spine as the memories of that night came into the forefront of her mind. "And, I asked Joe for his help."

"That night we went to a dance, and while we were there, an incident happened that made it look as though Meg had been shot when in fact she hadn't been," Joe added. "I knew a few people that were able to help us, and with their assistance we made it look as though Meg was in fact dead."

"Then what happened?" Billy asked.

"We had no further contact," Joe answered.

"No contact?" Lee asked.

"Well, almost none. Years later, she got in touch with me and then most recently I did reach out to her when I came back to Washington, but other than that-"

"What was your father working on that was so important that other people were willing to kill for it? To trade their US loyalties and ties for it?" Amanda asked incredulously.

Francine knocked and then entered the room during Amanda's question.

"I think that I might be able to shed some light on that question," Francine answered. "Dr. Smythe, can I show you something first?"

Francine and Dr. Smythe left the room momentarily, and when they returned, about five minutes later, they were carrying two large safe deposit boxes.

"Mr. King, normally, you wouldn't be privy to this information, it is strictly a need to know basis, but because I had to take to extreme measures when I was trying to keep you safe, I think that you've earned your right to stay." He then turned to Amanda. "We can trust him, can't we?"

"Yes," Amanda slowly nodded in agreement.

Francine proceeded in opening one of the two boxes. Within the box, there was an envelope, Francine held it up the to show that it had already been opened. "As per protocol, I waited for Dr. Smythe to be present before I opened this envelope."

"Desmond and I looked at these contents together already. But, we want to show them to you before we dispose of all items contained within the two boxes."


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Thanks to my two Beta's Tracey and Karen, for putting up with my crazy writing style! They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all you readers and to those of you that post reviews and feedback. I really do appreciate comments and feedback.**

 **Not too many chapters left!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Francine held up the letter to show that it was written in Russian. She then proceeded to read it in English. "When I first came to America, I was excited at the prospect of making something new that would help the United States. After I was here for a time, I got really interested in mixing together different kinds of chemicals, then I discovered that the chemicals were deadly. The people I were working for said to continue, just to see how far I would get. The second box has the ingredients to make this destructive force I've created. I hope that you will put it to good use, or do as I should've done long ago; destroy it—for I know now that it would be a mistake to have this kind of chemical warfare available. Only God should be in charge of these kinds of things. Mind you this formula is odorless and tasteless, but is extremely dangerous, so if in the wrong hands…" Francine's voice trailed off. "That's how the letter ended." There was a momentary silence.

Francine reached into the box and retrieved another letter. "This letter is for Ms. Furrows." Francine turned to Meg Furrows and said, "I'm sorry, but due to the nature of what your dad was working on, Dr. Smythe and I had to read it first.

Francine handed it over. "This letter is just for you and you alone."

Dr. Smythe turned to the other box and opened it. "This box contains the formula for making the poison."

Francine took out the pages and read some of the key ingredients.

"You have to be kidding me," Lee said when Francine was done.

"I told you, my father was a genius," Meg said, tears forming in her eyes.

"If this got in the wrong hands, it could be the end of civilization as we know it. Why would the government have Mr. Furrows make something like this if it was so deadly?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, you know the government, always trying to find a way to beat out the other guy, be first, in case of a war," Lee said solemnly.

"I believe my father really thought he was doing something good, something important; you know looking for a way to help the country he loved so much," Meg said.

"Originally, I was assigned to this case," Dr. Smythe said. "I was told to get the product produced, at all cost, but as we discovered just how potentially harmful it was; the powers over us decided to destroy the plans. That's when Dirk got involved and he determined that he could make a profit. Working with the family closely, I'd grown a slight affection towards the Furrows family—yes, I do have a heart…at this point and tried to help them." Dr. Smythe stopped, looked around, his mind momentarily in the past before he continued. "The night that Meg was presumed dead, I always had an inkling that it was a ruse, but I could never prove it. I was able to help Mr. Furrows go into hiding, but later I lost track of him. Then later, once there was contact with Mr. King when he returned to D.C., I began to believe that Ms. Furrows was indeed alive. But so did Dirk, who hired men to kidnap Mr. King. Dirk was working with a rather nasty gentleman, Mr. Sombini. So, I had to pretend to be in cahoots with Dirk and Mr. Sombini and his goons; Cress and Spencer. And, Ms. Furrows, I can't be certain, but I am pretty sure, that Dirk caused your father's death."

"The coroner's report said a heart attack," Meg said.

"But what the report didn't reveal, was the fact that your father was pressured both physically and mentally, to the point where his heart gave out," Dr. Smythe conveyed. "There were little point marks upon his feet, slight puncture marks, burns…"

Dr. Smythe stopped when he saw Ms. Furrows close her eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need us to stop?" Amanda asked. "Do you need water?" She began to stand.

"No, it's okay," Ms. Furrows replied as she stifled the tears that threatened to come. "You may continue Dr. Smythe."

"I don't think there's any need to go into the details of her dad's death," Amanda suggested.

"No, I agree with Mrs. King. I'll go into what happened with Mr. King," Dr. Smythe said. "So in order to get close enough to protect Mr. King, I had agents watching Mrs. King's family. I know that I'm not very highly thought of here, at the agency, but I do value families…in my own way. I made sure no harm came to your family."

Amanda glanced over at Lee who raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter, Amanda?" Billy asked noticing Amanda and Lee's exchanged looks.

"Well, Mr. Melrose, it seems to me, that there is something that might be missing from the box—"

"What?" Billy asked.

"Come again, Mrs. King? You mean to tell me that you are a chemist too, as well as an agent?" Dr. Smythe asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"No, it just seemed too—" She waved her hands in the air. "Too easy."

"Well—" Francine started.

"I mean, he's been holding onto this information for all this time, then he dies and we are able to pull together all the pieces from one place, in a rather quick amount of time, if you ask me. If I were hiding something, especially from someone crooked enough to kill for it—I would make sure everything wasn't too easy to locate." Amanda turned to Billy. "Sir, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Amanda, I do."

"Francine, take this down to the lab and have the chemists there take a look and see if this formula seems plausible." Dr. Smythe commanded.

Francine stood up. "On it!"

"Suggestions people?" Billy asked.

Amanda shared another look with Lee.

"Ms. Furrows, did you have any other papers, emblems or other items that your dad gave you?" Lee asked his mind in sync with Amanda's as usual.

"I have this bag that contains everything he gave me. There are a few loose leaf papers here," Meg said. "They have notes written on them, but I can't make any sense out of them."

"We've already looked at those," a young African American gentleman in the room spoke up. "Just notes, gibberish, mostly."

"Can I see them?" Amanda asked.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Thanks to my two Beta's Tracey and Karen, for putting up with my crazy writing style! They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all you readers and to those of you that post reviews and feedback. I really do appreciate comments and feedback.**

 **Not too many chapters left!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 27

"I know I don't know much about this sort of thing," Meg started, "but what difference does it make, if you don't have the list of all the ingredients?" Meg asked. "I mean, after all, you are planning on destroying the information anyway, right?"

"Yes that's true, Meg, I mean Ms. Furrows," Dr. Smythe concurred, "but it's imperative that we know what was on that list. For two reasons, one so that we can see how close your dad was to creating such a force."

"And two," Billy interjected, "if there is another list and it isn't destroyed as well, and it got in the wrong hands, it may also not take someone long to figure out what is needed for it to work."

"Oh, I see," Meg rubbed her shoulder. "I guess that makes sense."

The door opened with a force, Francine came rushing in. "Well, looks like Amanda is right—according to the chemical department, the ingredients listed appear to be products that would be poisonous and would work well digestively. However, there seems to be a few key ingredients that would be needed to activate the chemical so that it would be murderous to others that inhaled it."

Amanda's eyes along with Lee's were glued to the pieces of papers that Meg had spread out in front of them.

"I think this is going to take a little longer than expected," Billy surmised, "everyone take a break and meet back in here in thirty minutes."

"Sir, if you don't mind, I think I'll keep looking over this information," Amanda said, her eyes still glued to the documents.

"I'll help her," Lee said.

 **IFF Women's Room**

Meg stepped inside the women's room of the Agency. She peeked inside to see if any other women were there before she stood to the side and opened the letter that she'd just been given. The letter was very short, two brief sentences. _My little Vogel', know that I loved you. I'm sorry that we had to be apart._ 'Little bird,' Meg said out loud as she refolded the note and placed it back inside the envelope. She put the envelope in her purse, looked in the mirror at her face, took a tissue off the counter and wiped her tears before she left the restroom.

Joe was standing outside of the conference room, holding a cup of coffee and some donuts in his hands when Meg returned. "Hi, I thought you might want something to eat or drink."

"I'm not really hungry, but I will try…thanks," Meg said as she held out her hand and took the offered items.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better, but then again, I would not know what better is. It will be good to be done with this so I can move on."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, then Meg said, "Your wife is very pretty, your ex-wife I mean."

"Yes, she is," Joe answered honestly and quietly.

"And, she is an agent?"

"Yes."

"Interesting and who is the man who lingers by her?"

"Her fiancé."

Meg nodded as she took a bite of her donut and a sip of her coffee. When she opened her mouth to say something else, Mr. Melrose walked up towards her and Joe.

"Sir, we think we have something," Amanda said with Lee by her side, as they stepped outside of the conference room into the hallway.

"Okay, what have you got for me?" Billy asked.

"Ms. Furrows, what do you think these markings mean?" Amanda asked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Thanks to my two Beta's Tracey and Karen, for putting up with my crazy writing style! They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all you readers and to those of you that post reviews and feedback.**

 **I really do appreciate comments and feedback.**

 **Not too many chapters left!**

Chapter 28

"I don't know but it sort of looks as though they are the pieces of a puzzle," Meg replied.

"Exactly what I'm thinking. Sir, can we go back into the conference room and I'll show you what Lee and I came up with," Amanda said.

They all walked back into the conference room and Amanda laid out the pieces on the table. She then moved them around a few times until she had what looked like a small map, a map of words. "Maybe it's an address."

"And here are some markings, a body of water, trees," Lee noted, as he pointed at the marks."

"See, when you lay it out this way, it looks like nothing, just a scramble of words," Amanda said.

"But when you put it this way," Lee moved the pieces around, "you get this."

"I've never actually been to my dad's last house. But, you are right, the pieces put together this way do look like a map; water, trees, a shed—" Meg concurred. "And, these numbers could be an address."

"That's easy to determine," Amanda said. "Let's assume this part here," Lee said as he pointed to the name Maple.

"And, that this name here is the city," Lee added.

"That just leaves these numbers," Amanda finished. "It's a long shot, but I think that the address we are looking for is the one with this combination," Amanda said as she pointed to the numbers.

"Amanda, why do you think it's one of these two addresses?" Billy asked.

"Because, I know for a fact that this address is almost an hour away; whereas one address looks completely phony and the other addresses are too close to IFF and the city. And if I was trying to remain hidden, I wouldn't pick an obvious location."

Billy nodded his head. "That makes sense."

"Well, let's get on it," Dr. Smythe said, who walked in and heard the last bits of the discussion.

"Mr. King, you can stay here," Dr. Smythe said to him.

Joe looked up but didn't say anything.

"Ms. Furrows, I'm sorry, but I think we'll need your help on this part," Dr. Smythe said to Meg.

"But, I—" Meg began.

"You might be able to help us determine where the missing formula pieces are if they are indeed at your dad's old house." Amanda further explained.

"Okay, sure," Meg responded with slight hesitation.

"Francine, you stay here with Melrose," Dr. Smythe said. "I think between, Scarecrow, Mrs. King and myself; we'll be fine. I'll also take one of the other agents along with us just in case there is some trouble."

 **Conference Room**

Joe sat down at the table in the conference room as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Mr. Melrose, can I use your telephone?"

"Sure. For security purposes, until all the debriefing is done, may I ask who you are calling?"

"My new, or what was supposed to be, my new employer. I was supposed to start Monday."

"Oh, of course," Billy replied. "Francine, can you show Mr. King to a phone?"

"Sure," Francine replied.

"Please let us know if you need us to provide some information to support why you weren't there as expected."

"Oh, I might need your help when I talk to my kids and oh, Dotty about why I didn't show up to take the kids out."

"We are here for that as well, if needed," Billy responded back.

 **Mr. Furrows' House**

"Amanda, you wait in the car with Ms. Furrows and Dr. Smythe," Lee said. "Me and Mr. Wilkins here-"

"I'm going in too, Scarecrow," Dr. Smythe replied. "I think Mrs. King and Meg will be fine in the car. Mr. Wilkins, you peruse the perimeter while Scarecrow and I go in and check things out. Nilly dilly?"

"Sure, Sir," Mr. Wilkins replied.

"Does he use nursery rhymes a lot?" Meg whispered to Amanda.

"Yes, he does. Didn't he do that when you knew him?" Amanda asked back.

Meg touched her hand to her chin for a moment then replied, "Actually, come to think of it, I think he did."

"Can I ask you something?" Meg asked.

"Of course," Amanda replied right away.

"So, before last night, you didn't know anything about me, did you?" Meg asked Amanda.

"No, I didn't."

"What did Joe tell you so far?"

"Just that you and he used to know one another in college," Amanda said. "But, it's obvious that he was in love with you."

"Well, I—" Meg's statement was cut off when they heard a knock on the car window.

Amanda rolled down the window to hear what Lee had to say.

"It's all clear, you can go inside now," Lee said.

"Okay, Lee, we're coming," Amanda replied.

"Mrs. King or may I call you Amanda?" Meg asked and then continued once Amanda nodded in agreement, "Just so you know there wasn't anything intimate between us."

"Yeah," Amanda opened the car and stepped out, "that's what Joe said." _If there wasn't anything physical to their relationship, then why do I feel so angry and so betrayed? I think an emotional affair is just as bad as an actual affair, if not worse._ Amanda ruefully thought to herself.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Thanks to my two Beta's Tracey and Karen, for putting up with my crazy writing style! They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all you readers and to those of you that post reviews and feedback.**

 **I really do appreciate comments and feedback.**

 **Not too many chapters left!**

Chapter 29

 **IFF**

"Mr. King, how did your conversation with your employer go?" Billy asked once Joe returned to the conference room.

"It didn't go too well," Joe said.

"No? What happened?"

"They said that I was fired."

"Well, what did you tell them?"

"I said, well, that I was tied up."

"Tied up?"

"I said I was tied up all weekend and I couldn't make it to a phone."

Billy held back a laugh. "Well, I'm sure we can straighten things out." Billy stood up and poked his head out of the room and bellowed, "Where is Francine? Somebody get Desmond in here quick."

"Sir, I'm right here," Francine said as she raced around the corner. "What's the matter?"

"Get on the phone, call back Mr. King's employer and talk to whatever person it was—"

"Mr. Ralph," Joe supplied.

"Yeah, whoever told him he was fired when he said, that well, he was tied up all weekend."

"What?" Francine asked her eyes wide. "Oh! Yes, Sir."

Francine quickly redialed the number. "I'm on hold. What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, something, anything—use your ingenuity," Billy said, his hands going up in the air. "Then if that doesn't work, tell them that you are with the IRS and that if they don't reinstate Mr. King, you will come down there and investigate their files and bookkeeping practices." Billy then turned and began talking to another person in the room.

"Hi, this is Ms. Desmond, from well, where isn't important," Francine said innocently as she sat on the desk, her legs crossed. "May I speak to Mr. Ralph?" There was a slight pause. "Hello, my name is Ms. Desmond and I understand that Mr. Joseph King was fired today after he called to explain about his little mishap this weekend…"

Billy stopped his conversation and turned to listen to Francine do her routine over the phone. _Simply amazing!_ Billy turned to Joe and said, "Give her about five more minutes—they'll be begging to have you back with them."

"Yeah," Francine was saying, "that's the _long_ and short of it," Francine said then giggled. "Sure, any time. Yes, here is Joseph, I mean, Mr. King now."

Joe took the phone from Francine. "Yes Mr. Ralph, Sir. Yes, I truly appreciate it. Yes, she really is something. Can you meet her some time?"

Francine was waving her hands back and forth.

"No, I don't think that will be possible. Okay, I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning."

"I would ask what exactly you said," Billy started, "but I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Only that the reason Joe was tied up," Francine looked at her fingernails, "was due to a force of nature that he had no control over but was of such a nature that he'd had the most fun, a man could ever imagine having. But Joe isn't privy to telling any of the details."

"Francine Desmond!" Billy bellowed.

"Well, you said to use my imagination."

"I said use your 'ingenuity', but good work!"

"Billy, you're welcome."

"Thanks for your help. I think," Joe mumbled.

 **Mr. Furrow's House**

Amanda stood back and watched as Meg walked into the house. Meg's eyes lit up immediately as she looked around the room.

"You know, as I explained earlier, I was never in this house, but…but some of these pieces are the ones my dad when I lived with him and my mom," Meg said softly, so quietly, Amanda almost didn't catch what she was saying.

Amanda smiled to herself. _She seemed like such a nice person. Amanda found herself liking her and empathizing with her, in spite of the circumstances involved around the agency and Joe._

"Do you have any idea where the missing pages might be?" Lee asked, his words directed towards Meg, but his eyes glued on Amanda.

"No, I don't know what to tell you." She touched her aching shoulder, rubbing it gently. "But you know I do have one idea-"

"What is that?" Amanda asked.

"My mother used to have a jewelry box. I haven't seen it in years. My mom used to keep important papers in there. I wonder if it is still around. The box was small, more of a square than a rectangle, brown with small jewels glued on the front of the box."

"If he did have it still, it may be in his bedroom, perhaps on a chest of drawers or dresser," Amanda thought out loud.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Lee said. "This place has two stories, I'm sure there's a bedroom upstairs."

"Meg and I will go," Amanda said.

"Dr. Smythe and I will look around down here," Lee inserted.

"Okay," Amanda replied.

Dr. Smythe looked as though he may object, but refrained from opening his mouth as Amanda and Meg headed up the stairs.

After a few minutes looking around, Amanda and Meg came back downstairs, with frowns upon their faces.

"No luck! No jewelry box," Meg said sadly.

"Wait! There may be one other place, that your mother would've had it. Think about it a minute." Amanda said.

"Amanda, we've looked everywhere down here and we haven't seen a jewelry box or any papers that fit the description of what we're looking for," Lee said.

"Hmm! Are you sure?" Amanda questioned.

"We are sure, Mrs. King," Dr. Smythe replied.

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"No, why would we check the bathroom?" Lee asked.

"Watch it buster! You are beginning to sound like your old self." Amanda whispered to Lee for his ears only. In turn Lee genuinely smiled.

"Amanda is right. Some women keep their jewelry boxes in the bathroom and if I remember correctly, that is where my mother kept hers," answered Meg.

"Well…there are two bathrooms," Lee said.

"We'll go back upstairs," Amanda said as she and Meg walked back up.

Within a few minutes, they came back down with Meg carrying a small brown box with two drawers in her hands.

"If I remember correctly, there is a hidden panel underneath. My father showed it to me once, a long time ago, and way before I left..." Meg's voice trailed off.

They sat down at the dining room table. Everyone else watched as Meg opened the bottom and pulled out an envelope. She opened it then looked at the words.

"My Russian is limited, but there are clearly four words written here and they seem as though they could be the missing ingredients," Lee said.

"Well, let's get back to the office and show this to Francine," Dr. Smythe said. "We know that she is the language expert."

"Dr. Smythe, Lee? Ms. Furrows might want a few minutes," Amanda said, as she watched the look on Meg's face.

"Oh, sure!" Lee and Dr. Smythe said in unison.

"I'll wait outside as well," Amanda agreed.

"Thank you!"

Once everyone was outside, Meg walked back upstairs. She made a point of walking through every room, upstairs and downstairs, running her fingers along various items, from the television set upstairs, to the small sofa in the living room. "Vati, my Papa, I loved you. And I know you loved me. I miss you!"

When she was done, she held the jewelry box in her hands and headed towards the back door.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Back at IFF**

"Well, Ms. Furrows, thank you so much for all your help and your cooperation today," Billy stated to Meg. Hours later after Meg Furrows, Amanda, Dr. Smythe and Lee and the agent, Mr. Wilkins returned to the office, Francine read the ingredients and then checked with the lab. They were able to determine that the last ingredients listed were indeed the ones that would be lethal and potent in a poison.

Everyone's last statements were taken. Lee and Amanda were commanded to head home. Joe was dismissed along with Meg.

"You are welcome Mr. Melrose," Meg said.

"We think we won't need you for anything else, but for the time being, we think that a safe house would be the best place for you. At least for now, just in case someone else climbs out of the woodwork."

"Okay, if you really think that is necessary."

"And, I'll have someone watch your house, to see if anyone disreputable stops by."

"In the meantime, you can wait in the conference room, while I get the agents assigned to take you to the safe house."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh, Mr. Melrose, I have a request," Meg said.

"I'll help you if I can," Billy replied.

"Is it possible for me to have a few of the items from my father's house? I'd like the jewelry box."

"Well, technically that is evidence, but I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

"Yes a pocket watch from my father's house. He owned several, but there was one on the nightstand, that he was especially fond of."

"I understand. I'll get the watch sent over to you at the safe house. If you think of anything else, let me know," Billy added. "Oh, and I see someone that might wish to say goodbye."

Meg turned towards Joe who was just outside the room. "Well, old friend, this is goodbye," Meg said to Joe. "I'll be going to a safe house for a few days; then after that, I'm moving to North Carolina."

"Do you know anyone there?" Joe asked.

"I do have an aunt, on my father's side. They think it's best if I go there for now just in case there is someone lingering around that they don't know about, wishing to do me harm. They are trying to tie up all the loose ends; anyone else that might be connected to Dirk, but for now, going away is best."

"I would agree."

"Once I get settled, I'll let you know where I am."

"I'd like that," Joe's said as his eyes strayed over towards the elevator where Lee and Amanda were waiting. Lee's arm was draped around Amanda's shoulder, _as usual_. Joe thought to himself.

"Are you still in love with her?" Meg asked. Meg's eyes trailed over towards where Joe's eyes were glued on Amanda.

"Yes."

"But, it's too late?"

"Yes, I would say so."

"I would agree. He loves her deeply I think."

"Yes, I think he does."

"And any blind man could see that she loves him."

"I would say that is true too," Joe said reluctantly.

"He's a good man, though, I think," Meg said quietly.

"Yes, I think so," _But, he still wished that he wasn't in Amanda's life. It was great seeing Meg, but there was just no denying it, he was still in love with Amanda, but it was too late now and he knew it._

Meg patted Joe on the back then turned towards the two agents that were waiting for her.

Joe stood there for a few minutes before he left and headed towards the elevator.

Meg turned towards the two agents that were escorting her and said, "I was looking for Dr. Smythe, but I can't seem to find him."

"I think he left already," one of the two agents replied.

 **Outside IFF Building**

Dr. Smythe leaned back in his car and waited and watched. First, he watched as Mrs. King and Scarecrow walked out of the building. Next, he saw, Joe King come out and then he saw Meg Furrows when she left. He looked on for a moment and then yelled up to his driver, "Let's go, enough memory lane for today."

 **Outside Amanda's House**

The ride to Amanda's house had been quiet. Amanda and Lee both were lost in their own thoughts. After a wonderful day together, their time together was challenged by the events that happened to Joe after he left Amanda's house on Sunday.

Now as they pulled up to Amanda's house, Lee said, "Well, what a night it has been!" He then proceeded to pull her into his arms.

"Yeah!" Was all she replied.

"I know I said that I shouldn't spend the night, but do you need me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine. Goodnight Lee."

"Amanda, I love you."

"I love you too Lee."

"Goodnight Amanda."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Lee waited until she walked into the house and then shook his head, as he drove away.

 **Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Thanks to my two Beta's Tracey and Karen, for putting up with my crazy writing style! They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all you readers and to those of you that post reviews and feedback.**

 **I really do appreciate comments and feedback.**

 **Only three chapters left to go!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **Lee's Apartment**

 _What a week it had been_ , Lee thought to himself as he stepped into his apartment. After putting away his things, he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the container of leftover Chinese takeout that had been sitting there for a couple of days. He sniffed the contents before he scooped out the leftover Mongolian beef and placed it on a plate before he put it in the microwave.

His shoulders slumped, with his head down, Lee sauntered over to the television and turned it on. He glanced over at the telephone before he picked up the receiver. He held the receiver up to his ear, poised his fingers to dial Amanda's number, thought better of it and with a heavy sigh, replaced the handset.

Lee stared at the television screen, but he found it difficult to concentrate on what was going on. With a click and a twist of the knob, Lee turned the television off and walked back to the microwave.

 **Amanda Outside of Lee's Apartment**

Amanda sat in her car, just outside of Lee's apartment. She'd been there for several minutes already and every time she started to get out of the car, she just couldn't seem to move.

 _Okay Amanda, just do it!_ She thought to herself. _What a week it had been indeed!_ _How could she face Lee after the way she'd behaved since Joe was kidnapped and then released? The whole situation with Meg, the woman from his past, really disrupted her thoughts._

 _Flashback_

 _Wednesday evening, Amanda sat in the dining room and listened to Joe as he explained to her mother and the boys about why he hadn't phoned or shown up since that Sunday after he found out that she and Lee were engaged. As Joe spoke, she listened and every now and again, she and her mother would make eye contact..._

 _Surprisingly, Amanda's mother remained quiet while Joe spoke, which was a testament in and of itself, but once he was done, boy, did she let loose._

" _You mean to tell me that you were detained by Amanda's employer?"_

" _Yes." Joe jumped in and answered._

" _But you can't tell me all the details?"_

" _That is correct."_

" _Okay, I know that Amanda's job is rather hush-hush so that I get. I understand. But, what is all of this other stuff, something about some woman you knew before you met Amanda?"_

" _Yes, Dad, who is she and what does she have to do with IFF?" Philip asked._

" _Just someone I used to know when I was uh in college," Joe tried to explain._

" _Well, Joe, I…" Dotty looked him squarely in the face and said, "I just don't get you. You mean to tell me, there is some woman, that apparently you cared a great deal about before you met my Amanda and we never heard about her before, not until…until you were kidnapped?"_

" _Yes, that about sums it up, Mother!" Amanda answered for Joe from the kitchen. "Well, Joseph King, there is so much more I'd like to say to you, but right now, I think the most important thing is for you to talk to your boys. Anything else I want to know, I'll ask you later or talk to Amanda." Dotty then got up and walked over to Amanda. "I see why you wanted him to wait and talk to me first then have him talk to the boys," Dotty half whispered in Amanda's ear before she went upstairs. "You can let yourself out."_

 _Amanda lifted her shoulders and gave a look that said, "Exactly!"_

 _With a slight groan, Dotty walked upstairs._

" _How about I pick you boys up right after school tomorrow and I take you out for a movie, then dinner?" Amanda heard Joe ask. "That is if it is okay with your mother…"_

 _Would've been nice if he'd asked me first before asking them. What was she supposed to say now?_

 _Sure!" Philip answered quickly and enthusiastically. "Mom, is it okay?"_

" _Sure," Amanda answered as she looked down at her feet._

" _But Dad…" Jamie started. "I want to know more about the woman—Meg."_

" _Jamie, it's late and I'm tired," Joe answered. "I can answer anything you want to know_ _tomorrow."_

" _Okay," Jamie answered with less enthusiasm. "Can I be excused now?"_

" _Sure," Amanda replied. "In fact, it's time that both of you get ready for bed."_

 _After the boys went upstairs, Joe turned to Amanda and asked, "What do you suppose is wrong with Jamie?"_

" _Well, Joe King, you think about it for a moment and perhaps you'll come up with an answer."_

" _Well, Amanda, it wasn't my fault that I didn't make it," Joe said._

" _No, of course not—not this time. I will have a talk with Jamie, but I think he's wondering whether you will make it tomorrow night or not. This incident notwithstanding, you don't have a great track record. But, besides wondering whether you will come through, Jamie may be curious about Meg. And Philip, even though he seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, I'm pretty sure he was none too happy to learn about some woman from your past."_

" _Well, I'll explain everything to them tomorrow," Joe offered._

" _Yeah, like you did when you left us and then didn't come back for several years?"_

" _Amanda, are you ever going to get over that?"_

" _That's the thing, I already had or so I thought, at least until you brought in another element, another person." She'd stood up then. "You know, there really isn't much more to say, I'll talk to you later."_

 _End of Flashback_

That was earlier in the week, Wednesday, a few days after Joe was abducted. Now, if that hadn't been bad enough, things between herself and Lee at work were awkward. Lee was his usual self. Amanda, felt, however, that she wasn't. Although her work was exemplary, where things were concerned with Lee…she was off. She couldn't completely explain it, it was just that this situation with Joe was giving her all kinds' doubts, doubts about herself when she was married to Joe and she was taking it out on Lee.

 **Lee's Apartment**

Things between himself and Amanda personally, had taken a complete change and not for the better. He'd offered to come by after work a few times, asked if they could have lunch once or twice, but each time she'd been cordial and polite, but turned him down. She'd distanced herself from him and he didn't like it at all. By Friday, he'd given up trying to spend time with her and the boys over the weekend and at the end of the day, he'd simply said goodnight when she stood to leave at the end of the day. He wanted to give her space. But now here he sat, resigned to being alone on a Saturday night, eating leftover food, Chinese at that, something that they often picked up after work or had for lunch.

And then to make matters even worse, Lee ran into Joe at IFF one day when Amanda left work early.

 _Flashback_

" _Hi Lee," Joe said._

" _Joe," Lee halfheartedly replied. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Oh, just some last minute follow through. I was hoping to see Amanda."_

" _Sorry, she left already."_

" _Perhaps I'll catch her later."_

" _Perhaps," Lee replied as he walked off, but then stopped and turned towards Joe as he said,_ _"I could just as easily never have to see you again. But because you are the father of Amanda's children, I have no choice in the matter. I still don't understand what it was she saw in you, but for better or for worse, you will be a part of our lives. But your choices or lack thereof are hurting Amanda and the boys. If Amanda decides to not marry me because of you, I'll shoot you and not even think twice." Lee left Joe standing there, with his mouth hung open._

 _End of Flashback_

Lee's fork was poised to his mouth; he'd taken his second bite when he heard a soft knock on his door; then the key and the turning of the lock.

Amanda paused just inside the door before she reclosed it and turned the lock.

 **Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Thanks to my two Beta's Tracey and Karen, for putting up with my crazy writing style! They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all you readers and to those of you that post reviews and feedback.**

 **I really do appreciate comments and feedback.**

 **Only two chapters left to go!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Lee's Apartment**

"Lee?" Amanda called out, as she stood by the door.

"Amanda," Lee responded back as he put down his fork, "I'm in here."

Lee looked up at Amanda as she came part way into the room. _Damn, does she look good!_ Lee thought to himself. She looked tired; her eyes had bags beneath them—he couldn't tell if it was from lack of sleep or tears, maybe both. But, she still looked good. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms, but he wanted to wait and see how she played things out.

Amanda placed her keys in her purse and put it down on the coffee table as she walked into Lee's dining room. She stood back a few feet as they stared at one another. "Lee, I—" she paused as she got a good look at the food in front of him. "Stetson, what are you eating? It looks like it's been in there for weeks," she said with a hesitant laugh. He looked weary, tired. Probably from all the hell she'd put him through the last few days. _But oh my gosh, was he gorgeous, gorgeous as ever!_

"It's leftover Chinese food, and it has only been in here for a week," Lee replied, his mouth turning up in a grin.

"Stetson, really, a week?" Amanda asked.

"I'm kidding. If I'd known you were coming over tonight…" Lee began. "I would've cooked for us, or even better, I would've taken us out."

"You never asked me over-"

"You know we usually do something together—all of us on Saturdays—me, you, the boys and Dotty. And then we come back here. But, you shot me down every time I asked you out this week."

"Lee Stetson, I did not!"

"It is the truth, and you know it."

"Well, I didn't mean to, it's just that, I've been kind of out of sorts, confused," Amanda said as she moved about Lee's kitchen.

"I know, I know," Lee said as he stood and moved towards Amanda and placed his hands upon her shoulders to still her, then run his fingers up her arms.

 _She could lean into him and let herself go if it weren't for—_ Amanda stopped her mind from going there, her body betraying her as it stiffened.

"Amanda, don't shut me out," Lee said quietly.

"I'm not, well, I'm not trying to," Amanda said moving back against Lee's arms.

 _She still isn't right, something's still wrong, but that's better._ Lee said as both his arms encircled her in an embrace.

"Lee, I could fix you something to eat, if you have any food in there, that is."

"Funny, Mrs. King. Just for that, I should take you up on your offer, but actually, I'm not all that hungry." Lee quipped. "But have you eaten?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I ate with mother and the boys before…" Amanda paused before she continued. "Joe picked them up for the rest of the weekend."

"Oh? Isn't that the third time this week?"

"Yeah."

"And, they're staying over?"

Amanda nodded her head yes and said, "I think he's trying to make it up to them for the other night."

 _Among some other things as well, he was certain._ Lee thought to himself.

"Yeah," Amanda replied.

There was silence.

"Do you want to go in the living room?" Lee asked. "I can clean this up later."

Amanda opened her mouth to comment that it would be better if they did the dishes now, as opposed to later. Otherwise, the dishes wouldn't clean as easily, but Amanda decided that the dishes weren't all that important right then. "Sure," Amanda said instead.

 _He knew that something was definitely wrong now, she didn't protest about the dishes._ "I was going to watch some T.V., but I couldn't get you off my mind…" Lee confessed as they headed towards his sofa where they sat down. Lee leaned back against the armrest, Amanda next to him, her back against his chest.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about you too. I was outside your apartment for quite a while," Amanda began, then closed her mouth. But it was too late.

"Amanda King, you be careful, sitting out in your car at night. I'm not even going to ask you how long you were out there."

"Listen hear Buster, I can take care of myself. Who watches your back on a regular basis and gets you out of scrapes?"

She'd sat up then and turned towards Lee.

"You do, but sometimes you need to think a little before you make a move," Lee paused.

"Yeah, you should talk."

"Yes, I should. That's why we make the perfect couple."

Amanda was silent, but Lee could feel her soft laughter vibrate against him as she'd moved back against his body.

They were silent for quite a while, their mind and body tuned into the other person; simply being still.

"Amanda, can we talk, talk about us?" Lee finally asked.

"Sure."

"You pushed me away this week. I know the situation with Joe kind of got to you."

Amanda took several deep breaths before she said, "Lee, I'm so sorry, I guess I am somewhat confused. You know," she moved her hand around in a circle, "this whole thing with Joe. I mean he knew some other woman way before me. And I know Joe said it wasn't anything physical between them, yet that fact, means little to nothing to me. In fact, I think that made me even more upset, somehow. But the fact that there was someone else, just well makes me so angry and to add to this, I knew it. Somehow, some way, in the back of my mind, I knew that he never really loved me. And I knew there was something or apparently someone that was holding him back."

"Did he say that? That he never loved you?" Lee asked as a muscle flinched in his neck.

"No, he didn't say that but he might as well have said it. It is how I feel, as though he never really loved me. As though, I wasn't good enough for him, that I wasn't exciting enough."

Lee's muscles relaxed a little at Amanda's words; Lee held Amanda even more firmly, his lips gently caressing her hair. He pulled her closer into the circle of his arms. Amanda stiffened, her whole body motionless. Lee continued to wait until he felt her body loosen, her head slumped towards his chest, a tear falling from her eyes.

"Amanda, I'm not sure what Joe's deal was, and I really don't care. But, he was so out of line. I can't even imagine what you went through in your marriage where he is concerned. But I do know this, that you are bright, intelligent…"

"Well thanks!"

"You are—" Lee continued as if Amanda hadn't said a word, "funny, vivacious and sexy as hell."

That last part would've made her blush if she wasn't crying already. "Oh, Lee!"

"And if Joe couldn't see that, if he didn't take the time to see that, it's my good fortune. I love you wholeheartedly. You can trust me, Amanda! You know that there were relationships before you, but none of those relationships meant anything to me. You're the first woman that I've ever loved, truly loved before."

"Aw Lee, I know."

"But do you know it in here?" He asked as he pointed to her heart.

She turned around to look at Lee. Their gazes locked. Amanda's heart melted, emotions ran through her. Her mother said to her Thursday night, that Amanda was going to lose Lee if she kept pushing him away. Her mother may be right. Just when she thought she was ready to move on to the next thing, to the next phase, hell something else came up—and with Joe, to boot. Right now, she wanted, no she needed, so desperately to feel desired.

Amanda caressed Lee's cheek with one hand, while her other one trailed through his hair before she pulled forward.

"Amanda, I'm not so sure this is such a good idea…"

 **Authors' Notes: This story was written because I have a true love of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I rediscovered it over a year ago and I have been enthralled with it ever since. I hope that you, the reader, will take the story as it was written, just for fun! This has been Beta read by two people. Any errors not caught, I take total responsibility for!**

 **Thanks to my two Beta's Tracey and Karen, for putting up with my crazy writing style! They are very much appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all you readers and to those of you that post reviews and feedback.**

 **I really do appreciate comments and feedback.**

 **Only one chapter to go!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Lee's Apartment**

Most of this chapter is rated NC-17. If you are under 18 or are uncomfortable scroll down to near the end.

Amanda's lips claimed Lee's mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Amanda, I want to know, be sure that it's me you're thinking of and not Joe," Lee breathed against Amanda's mouth.

"There simply isn't any comparison; Lee it's most definitely you that I'm thinking about," Amanda said as she continued to assault Lee's mouth with hers before she stopped to trace his cheek and then linger at his earlobe.

"Amanda!" Lee said as he found it difficult to think, his body quickly responding to Amanda's kiss.

"Yes?" Amanda questioned against Lee's ear, but then paused and pulled back.

Lee looked up at Amanda, a shimmer of a tear still glistening in her eyes. _Beneath the tears, he saw love, passion,_ _and longing there too. But something else as well, maybe fear, fear of being rejected, thinking she's not desired._ Lee thought to himself.

"Come here!" Lee whispered, as he pulled Amanda on top of his lap and held her tight against his body, while he cradled her against the protective wall of his chest. Amanda released a sigh as she leaned into him, basking in the feel of being close to him.

Lee took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Amanda King, you know you are desired," he said with a chuckle, as he kissed her on each cheek. "Who is it that goes out and finds herself admired every time by one man or another when we go out?"

"Very funny Stetson; but you're right, I suppose," Amanda laughed wryly, "but right now there's only one man I want to desire me."

"You know that I do," Lee said, his mouth against her ear.

"Do I?" Amanda quipped.

Lee looked at her incredulously, but then smiled when he saw that she was joking, "Yes, I think you do," Lee said as his hands slid down her arms. "But just in case you are having doubts."

Lee stood up and walked towards his bedroom while his lips claimed Amanda's mouth, kissing her softly, as his hands reached for the top of her shirt while he began unbuttoning it. While Lee stood up to remove all his clothes, except for his boxers, Amanda removed her shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Amanda watched in awe at just how gorgeous Lee was. When he was done, Lee covered Amanda's body with his and proceeded to worship Amanda's body, mind, and soul with his hands, mouth, and words. "I desire your mind," he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "You are so beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheeks, nipped at her chin with his teeth. "And, oh your lips, from the brilliant things that you say, to the sweet soft curvature of your mouth," Lee said as his mouth covered hers.

"Lee," Amanda sighed, the kiss causing tremors to run up her body.

Lee unhooked Amanda's bra freeing her breasts as his hands explored each nipple, his lips followed with hot kisses, his tongue scorching each one. "Ooh, and your body," Lee breathed, "is so beautiful, every single curve, from your breast to well-" Lee's hands moved down further, his fingers at the waistband of her pants, pulling them down until they fell to the floor. The only item remaining on Amanda was her black silk panties. Amanda squirmed beneath Lee, her body betraying her with each touch.

"Lee, I…oh my gosh!" Amanda's hands moved down to release Lee from his boxers, pulling them down off his legs. Lee kicked them down the remaining way.

Lee raised up on one elbow, as his eyes devoured Amanda's body. "Beautiful! Just beautiful." His fingertips brushed along her thighs and looped through either side of her panties and slowly pulled at them, allowing them to caress her thighs. "You," Lee kissed her mouth as he punctuated each word, "will never have to wonder whether or not I desire you. But I'll always be here if you need me to show you," He nipped her mouth with his teeth and then ran his tongue over the spot. "Amanda King, I crave all of you! I love you."

"Oh! Lee!" Was all Amanda could say as his fingers and his mouth continued to assault her most intimately.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm about to come," Amanda said, barely audible.

"My Amanda, come for me!" Lee pulled Amanda's silk panties down the remainder of the way until they were completely off. He lifted her legs up and spread them wide, his lips moved downward until he was at her most intimate place. Lee's hands and mouth played with her until Amanda couldn't take it anymore and she cried out her release. "Oh my gosh!" as one climax after another hit her.

Lee moved his body up until he was flush with her opened legs. He entered her, kissing her passionately, while he moved slowly inside her, pulling out and then in fast. He kept this rhythm while his mouth devoured hers. Amanda whimpered with each thrust, so out of her mind, she didn't know what to do. One of Amanda's hands were in Lee's hair, pulling his head forward, intensifying the kiss, while her other hand clawed at Lee's back while Lee thrust himself against Amanda one last time causing her to shatter, bringing Lee along with her.

"Amanda!" Lee screamed out as his thrusts came to completion as he let out his release. As they came to completion, sweat glistened off their bodies as Lee rolled off Amanda onto his back. He reached out and held her hand as he caught his breath. He then pulled her into an embrace. He ran his fingers across Amanda's face and then ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you!" Lee groaned.

"And I love you!" Amanda answered back, her hands moving gently across Lee's back.

"That was amazing."

"It was."

"Amanda, I need you to promise me something," Lee said rather seriously.

"What's that?"

"That you won't ever push me away again."

"Lee, I promise."

"Goodnight Amanda."

"Goodnight Lee."

"Oh, Amanda?"

Amanda's eyes were closed, and she was nearly asleep when she heard Lee's voice.

"Yes, Lee?"

"You need to hurry up and marry me, Amanda Jean King."

"Hmm?" Amanda asked Lee as she looked up at him through sleepy eyelids.

"So you can make an honest man out of me."

Amanda chuckled. "Okay."

"How about we elope?"

"Sure."

"Next week too soon?"

"Okay," Amanda replied as she reclosed her eyelids.

"Okay, you've got yourself a date," Lee whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The End

Next story: Watch out for Loves Journey to post soon!

 **Au** **thors' Notes:**

 **Thank you for being patient with me with this story. It took a little longer to write than the previous stories. I appreciate your taking the time to read it.**

 **Thanks to all you readers and to those of you that post reviews and feedback.**

 **I really do appreciate comments and feedback.**


End file.
